


Characters React

by AutumnStevenson4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 7 Years, Alive Marco Bott, Beds, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Coraline - Freeform, Cutting, Demons, Disney Songs, Do You Want To Kill Some Titans?, Drinks, Eren Lets It Go, Feelings, Female Hange Zoë, Food, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imagine Dragon, Japanese, Long Live Rock 'N Roll, Multi, My Chemical Romance References, Reaction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Singer Eren Yeager, Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sleep, Smart Eren Yeager, Song Parody, Song: Safe & Sound (Taylor Swift), Songs, Spoilers, Stupidity, Teenagers, The Boy In The Bubble - Freeform, This Is Kind Of In The Canon World But Not, This Is Really Fun To Write!, YouTube, theme songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnStevenson4/pseuds/AutumnStevenson4
Summary: Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Jean, Marco (Yes, Marco!), Ymir, Krista, Sasha , and Connie react to fan made videos!





	1. Eren Lets It Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Power to Strive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/409290) by ii-Phoenix-ii. 



> This is just a story I decided to write after reading: 
> 
> Power to Strive: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12052236/1/Power-to-Strive
> 
> We're an Anime? : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11787680/1/We-re-an-Anime
> 
> AOT characters learn their future: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12449496/1/AoT-characters-learn-their-future
> 
> Past, Present, And Future: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10933846/1/Past-Present-And-Future
> 
> I started the draft version of this on the 15th (8/15/2018) and just finished now (8/25/2018). That's 5 days, and to be honest I kind of forgot about this. But, I found it and I plan on continuing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact me at creepyme23@yahoo.com if you have questions or want to write something together!**

    _ **Song belongs to SirHamnet on YouTube. Here's the video where the song came from:[Eren Lets It Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkujwRNxeCo) **_

_**Contact me at creepyme23@yahoo.com if you have questions or want to write something together!** _

* * *

 

   The 104th finished the last of their training and were excitedly talking to each other. On the outside Eren was joining in conversations, keeping quiet about the Titans. On the inside, however, he was ranting about how he would help save humanity. Eren was talking to Armin, Connie, and Sasha when a soldier, Ethan, walked to his little group holding something. “Hey Eren! I got this letter saying to give this box to ya.” Ethan explained as he handed Eren a white and blue box with a note attached. “Thanks Ethan. Talk to you later?” Eren asked, holding the box in a gentle but strong grip. Ethan nodded and smiled, walking back to his group of friends. “What’s that?” Connie asked, pointing at the box. The whole 104th was looking at Eren now. “I don’t know. Haven’t read the letter yet.” Eren answered, uncomfortable because of the stares. He quickly tore the letter off the box, setting it in his lap before unfolding the letter.

_Dear 104th,_

 

 _I know this must be strange for you, so I’ll try to explain. Basically, I want you to react to some videos. A video is_ _the recording, reproducing, or broadcasting of moving visual images. My boss didn’t really give me a plan to follow, he just said to show you whatever I want. So if a guy with a purple side shave and dark blue eyes that seem to glow and has the name “Alec Smith”, comes to see you say you were fine with all the videos. Please note that no matter how embarrassing the video is to someone, I’m still playing it. Oh yeah, you’ll see why Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner aren’t joining you. Bye, bye!_

_-S.P._

 

   Before anyone could argue, a bright light blinded the 104th and they disappeared. The bright light made Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner, along with the rest of the soldiers, forget about them until they returned.

* * *

 

    Eren fell to the ground, not recognizing where he was. Getting up and looking around, he noticed his friends along with Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, and Commander Hanji. “Where the Hell are we?” Levi asked, crossing his arms. “E-Eren has a note Captain.” Armin stuttered. Looking down, Eren noticed he still had the note but the box was gone. Eren held the note out, inviting Levi to take it. The 104th watched as Levi read the note, his face unreadable. He finally tch’d and handed the note to Erwin, who silently read it as well. Erwin then folded the note and looked at the 104th. They nervously glanced at each other, the Commander’s eyes staring into their souls. “Do any of you have any idea what to do next?” Erwin asked, his deep voice making the 104th more nervous. They shook their heads just has a small table with a note on appeared in front of Eren. Everyone looked at it, unsure of what to do. “Brat, you going to read it or what?” Levi impatiently asked. “I thought you couldn’t read.” Jean said as Eren picked up the note. “Of course I can read!” Eren exclaimed, glaring at Jean. Why did everyone believe a rumor that a soldier told them? Eren turned back to the paper when Levi cleared his throat. He unfolded the paper and began to read.  

_If you’re reading this, you’ve made it! If not….I’m going to have a lot of paperwork to do._   _Anyway, all you have to do is go in through the door to your left and sit down on the couches. Don’t worry about the device on the wall, just sit and wait. Again, if a person with a purple side shave and dark blue eyes with the name “Alec Smith”, do me a favor and say everything’s been alright. Try to mix it up a little though, so say something like “Oh, the bright light kind of messed up my eyes for a few seconds but other than that it’s been fine!”. You know, that kind of thing! Just ask Eren actually, he knows how to do it. In fact, just let Eren talk if Alec shows up. Well, I’ll be off now._

 

_-S.P._

   Eren read the note out loud so everybody could hear. Everyone wondered who Alec Smith was, but the Commander(s)/Captain kept it in their mind to look out for him. Nobody commented on the fact that S.P. basically said Eren knew how to lie his way out of things either.  “Door to our left? But there is no door-” Sasha was interrupted when a door appeared to their left. “Okay then.”. They walked through the door and did as the second note said, sitting with their friends. Levi, Hanji, and Erwin were sitting on one couch, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Ymir, and Krista were sitting on the other, and Jean, Marco, Sasha, and Connie were sitting together.

    Even though the note said not to worry about the device on the wall, they still did. It was large enough that everyone could see what would be on it and it was black. Suddenly, a girl with dark red hair and light blue eyes and no pupils clicked on the device, making everyone (except for Levi) flinch. “Welcome! My name’s S.P., don’t bother asking what it stands for, and I’m the one the brought you here!” S.P. exclaimed. “Before you ask, the device that I’m appearing on is called a T.V., or television. This is the device that’ll let me show you those videos.” S.P. continued. Everyone was looking at the “T.V.” with wonder, some with disbelief on their faces. “H-how is this possible?!” Armin asked, going through every science equation in his head. “Because I’m from the future! Before I play this video, did you all know Eren could sing?” S.P. exclaimed again. As everyone looked at Eren, he curled in on himself, blushing. “No. I figured if he did sing he’d be able to break glass.” Jean commented, crossing his arms. “You’re the one to do that, Jean!” Eren said back, glaring at Jean...John? Jean? Yeah, Jean. “For your information, my voice is wonderful!” Jean shouted at Eren. “Boys, boys! Watch the video!” S.P. ordered, making everyone look at the screen. Hanji pulled out a notebook and a pencil to take notes.

 

**~Eren appeared on the screen, dressed in his uniform. Some kind of device, a microphone S.P. called it, sat in front of him. All that was in the background was cream colored wall.~**

“Eren, do you remember doing this?” Armin questioned. “No...the last time I remember singing was when we were working in the fields.” Eren whispered back, frowning.  

**~Eren put what looked like ear muffs on, but were apparently “headphones.” Music began to play, Eren standing closer to the microphone. He looked at whatever was recording him before looking at the microphone. He began to sing.~**

**~“** **The fire burns bright in the city tonight, not a Titan to be seen. A country of isolation, and it looks like, we’re the kings.”~**

Eren sang surprisingly well, surprising Levi even though he didn’t show it. At least everyone’s ears wouldn’t bleed.

**~”But then the lightning strikes a swirling storm outside, couldn’t keep them out, heaven knows we tried. Now that they’re in, I’ll let them see I’m the hero I’ve always said I’ll be! It’s real, I feel, so let them know ...and now they’ll know!!”~**

Levi raised his eyebrow at the lyrics but didn’t comment. “Oh my God! I wonder how S.P.’s able to do that! I know she said she was from the future, but wouldn’t we all be dead by the time these things were created. Oh, I wonder -” Hanji ranted before Levi smacked her in the arm. “Ow!” Hanji whine, holding her arm. “Shut the Hell up then.” Levi suggested.

**~”Let it go, let it go! Can’t hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go! Now that they’re broken the door...I don’t care that they’re coming this way! Let the war rage on, the pain never bothered me anyway. (My clothes always bothered me anyway)”~**

“Um…” Connie said, feeling uncomfortable. “I don’t know why…. _he_ said that, but my clothes are fine.” Eren argued. Meanwhile, Armin was trying to figure out what “the pain never bothered me anyway” ment. Maybe Ere couldn’t feel pain now?

**~”It’s funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the ones that once suppressed me are no match for me at all! It’s time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through! No more 3DMG for me!!! I’m free!”~**

 “Wouldn’t that be so cool if you could fly through the air without 3DMG?!” Connie turned to Sasha. “Oh, yeah! Just imagine all the food we could get when we don’t get caught!” Sasha drooled.

**~”Let it go, let it go! I am one with the titan’s soul! Let it go, let it go!** **One day I’ll be in control! Here I stand, and here I’ll stay! Let the war rage on!”~**

“I am one with the Titan’s soul? One day I’ll be in control? I thought you were were already in control!” Krista exclaimed fearfully. “He is, but there’s some things we still need to test for him to be able to take control completely.” Hanji explained, pushing her glasses up. Krista seemed slightly satisfied with that answer and kept quiet.

**~”My power’s burning through me right into my heart.  My soul is spiraling with raging conscience torn apart! And one thought catches fire like an flaming blast...I’ll make you take it back- I won’t forget the past!!!”~**

    “My power’s burning through me right into my heart? What does that mean?” Marco asked. Eren didn’t answer, but kept staring at the screen. Marco was also wondering what “My soul is spiraling with raging conscience torn apart” ment, but he didn’t comment knowing he wouldn’t get an answer.  

**~”Let it go, let it go! And I’ll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go!  That helpless boy is gone!”~**

Hanji frowned. If Eren thought he wasn’t helpless just because he’s a Shifter, that might lead to mental problems. Armin, Mikasa, Krista, and Connie frowned as well. Armin and Mikasa knew Eren dealt with self esteem issues, Krista didn’t like anyone feeling helpless, and Connie frowned because he couldn’t imagine Eren saying he was helpless.

**~”Here I stand in the light of day! Let the war rage on… the pain never bothered me anyway!” Eren stopped singing and the music stopped, making the screen go black.~**

It was silent before anyone began clapping. “Not bad, Brat.” Levi commented. “I never knew you could sing that way!” Sasha said. Eren blushed and said “I’ve been singing all my life, so it just comes naturally.” .  S.P. then filled the screen smiling. “You all ready for the next video?”.

* * *

**_Fun fact, S.P., Alec, and another Original Character (Aaron Derek) are my Original Characters that I created on DeviantArt._ **

 

**_S.P., Alec, and Aaron: https://www.deviantart.com/autumnstevenson4/gallery/66483766/Shadow-People-Drawings_ **

 

**_Just imagine them as humans and not shadows._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact me at creepyme23@yahoo.com if you have questions or want to write something together!**


	2. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO, UPDATED THE SAME DAY! I'm proud of this chapter. 
> 
> I like this song :).

_**This is what I imagine Eren sounding like with this song:[Demons, Imagine Dragon Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JUwcv7dUQI)** _

* * *

 

    “What’s the next video?” Jean asked, staring in S.P.’s pupiless eyes. S.P. smiled for a second before her face fell. “Well...this one is also sung by Eren, but...this one’s different.” S.P. answered. “How’s it different?” Krista asked, blinking. S.P. has a frown on her face now and her eyes seemed sad….somehow. “You’ll...you’ll see.” S.P. said as she disappeared from the screen. Everyone was looking at the screen, afraid they’d miss something if they looked away. If it made S.P. sad, then it had to be something important.

__

**~Eren stood in front of the microphone just like last time, only the background and himself were different. The background was now a dull gray, with white paint that looked like stars. Eren looked depressed, his eyes were a dull turquoise. He was dirty and looked like he just came from a mission or something. The thing that caught everybody's eyes was the blood all over Eren though. His uniform was** **_covered_ ** **, the right sleeve of Eren’s jacket was completely covered from what they could see.~**

__

“ _ Jesus Christ,  _ what happened to you?!” Connie exclaimed, holding his arms in front of him. “I...don’t really want to know.” Eren answered, his eyes going from his blood covered jacket on the screen to everybody in real life. Hanji made a second section in her notebook to record everything about this song. She wrote down that this song was going to be sadder and what Eren looked like. 

__

**~Music began to play and Eren stepped closer to the microphone. “** **When the days are cold, and the cards all fold and the saints we see** **are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood’s run stale….”~**

 

“The ones we hail are the worst of all? Does he mean the king?” Sasha asked, glancing around. “He might be.” Erwin commented, his voice startling the 104th. Ymir personally thought it could be the king and the “Gods and Goddess” the wall preachers believe in. She wasn’t going to say anything though. 

__

**~”** **I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you, but with the beast inside, there’s nowhere we can hide…”~**

__

“What truth can you be hiding?” Marco looked at Eren. “Everyone has secrets, Marco.” Eren answered, not even looking at the freckle covered boy. That made the higher ups uneasy, like Eren has something he was hiding about his Titan. Krista was more focused on the fact that Eren sung “But with the beast inside, there’s nowhere we can hide.”. Did Eren think his Titan was a beast? Krista guess the Titan was a beast, but a good beast that’s helping in saving humanity. Eren didn’t see it see it that way. 

__

**~”No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat,** **look into my eyes,  it’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide. Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside! It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide!”~**

 

  “Well, well, it seems Eren pays more attention than I thought.” Levi said, making everyone jump. “What do you mean, Levi?” Erwin asked, glancing at the Captain. “No matter what we breed, we’re still made of greed.” Levi quit talking after that, making everyone wonder what he was talking about. “Hey, wait a minute! Look into my eyes, it’s where my demons hide? I have been able to tell everyone’s emotions by looking in their eyes, but I have to depend on Eren’s facial expressions!” Hanji exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. “Eren’s….different. He learned to hide his emotions a while back. He only lets people see the emotions he wants them to see. It’s why we mostly see anger.” Armin explained. Everyone sat still, thinking. If Eren only lets them see emotions he wants them to see, than how does he react to different situations without anger? They didn’t have time to think much more when the video came back on. Apparently S.P.’s been pausing it. 

 

**~”When the curtain’s call is the last of all. When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl. So they dug your grave and the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you made. Don’t want to let you down, but I am Hell bound. Though this is all for you, don’t want to hide the truth.”~**

“Eren, is there someone you feel like you’re disappoint or letting down?” Hanji gently asked, looking at Eren. Eren stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering with a “Yes..”. Hanji frowned and asked another question. “Is there something or someone keeping you from telling that person the truth?” Hanji asked. Eren answered with the same thing. Hanji frowned even harder and grabbed a notepad that was in her pocket and wrote what Eren had said and the questions. She could theorize later. 

**~”No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes,  it’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide. Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside! It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide! They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go!”~**

“Fate’s a bitch.” Jean said. Everyone agreed with him, especially Ymir. 

 

**~”Your eyes, they shine so bright I want to save their light. I can't escape this now,  unless you show me how! When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide. Don’t get too close it’s dark inside, it’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide.”~**

**~” Eren had tears in his eyes at the end. Before the video stopped Eren stared right them. He looked so broken.~**

 

  “Woo, okay! I kind of want to know what happened to inspire this story.” Connie said. “I don’t know...he looked really bloody..” Sasha whispered. “Maybe the next song will be happier.” Ymir said. “Maybe.” Krista smiled. “Hey S.P.?” Connie asked, staring at the T.V(.). S.P. clicked on the screen, her smile back in place. “Yeah?” S.P. asked, writing down something on a piece of paper. “Can we get some -” “Food?” S.P. said as a table with all kinds of food and drinks appeared in front of the couches. Sasha and Connie immediately jumped up and ran to the table. “Hold it! Wash your hands first!” S.P. said as a door appeared to their left. It was a bathroom, which she probably should have put there the minute the 104th and the higher ups walked in, but whatever. Sasha and Connie pouted and slouched down, walking to the bathroom. Pretty soon everyone was eating with clean hands. 

   S.P. gave them twenty minutes to eat before continuing. “Alright guys, we’re already off schedule so we need to move on. Ready?” S.P. said, putting a calendar and watch off to the side. Everybody nodded (Sasha and Connie were still eating) and S.P. started the next video. 

* * *

_**4 pages on Google Docs. and 1,226 words!!** _

_**It's not the 26th yet so Power to Strive hasn't updated :(.** _

_**This is really fun to write actually.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to kudo, COMMENT, and/or bookmark


	3. Do You Want To Kill Some Titans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that they're bringing Total Drama Island back but it's when they were kids and it's called Total Drama Daycare? If they're bringing back Total Drama Island, why can't they bring back 6teen? 
> 
> Anyway, Power to Strive updates today!!! It hasn't been updated yet, but it will!!! 
> 
> Do you all have a song you want them to react to? Comment it below!!!
> 
> **Contact me at creepyme23@yahoo.com if you have questions or want to write something together!**

_**Another song by Sir Hamnet - Do You Want To Kill Some Titans?[Here's The Video!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YM_eR1fu7CM)** _

_**Shoutout to Jenny630 for being the first commenter!** _

**_Contact me at creepyme23@yahoo.com if you have questions or want to write something together!_ **

* * *

 

**~”Eren stood behind the microphone. The walls behind him were white with broken and bleeding hearts painted on it. Eren looked at whatever was recording him and smiled.~**

__

“I wonder what the song’s about this time.” Armin said. The others wondered that too. Why would Eren be smiling when there were broken and bleeding hearts _painted_ on the wall. The person who done that wanted it to stay there.

__

**~Just like last time, music began to play. Eren’s smile got even bigger as he sang. “Mikasa?” Do you want to kill some Titans? C’mon let’s go and fight. You always act like such a bore, come out the door. Let’s make sure they all die!”~**

__

Mikasa frowned as Connie and Sasha began to snicker. Was she really that much of a bore? Also, Eren sounded younger than he is now, so how’d they be able to kill Titans? Mikasa decided not to look too far into it since everything had been chaos for a few minutes...maybe even hours. There wasn’t a clock in the “theatre”, so she wouldn’t know.

__

**~”I told you ‘bout the Survey Corps ‘cause I trusted you...why did you go tell mom..?”~**

__

Armin frowned this time. He had heard about what Mikasa had done, but he didn't (and still hasn’t) gotten the full story. Armin knew Mikasa told Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger that Eren wanted to join the Survey Corps, Mrs. Jaeger got onto him, he ran away, and that was that.

__

**~”Do you want to kill some Titans? Even if it’s just one titan….” Mikasa then came one screen and said “Stop it, Eren.” before disappearing. “Then, I’ll go on…”~**

**~”Hey, Corporal! Do you want to kill some Titans? Or 3DMG ‘round the walls? I think some practice time is overdue,  I’ve started talking to the horses in the stalls..” Eren then pulled a stuffed horse out of somewhere and says “ Hang in there Clide.” before putting the horse out of recording view.~**

__

“ _Holy crap,_ puberty hit Eren like a freakin’ brick there!” Connie stated. “Another thing, why’d you go ask Corporal?” Ymir asked. Eren shrugged, how was he supposed to know? He doesn’t even remember singing! Apparently Mikasa didn’t remember either. Levi also wondered this thought, he thought he made sure that the brat understood that he didn’t give a shit about anything that doesn’t have to do with cleaning, the military, killing Titans, tes, and having Hanji shut her mouth.

__

**~”It gets a little boring cleaning all these rooms, just watching the hours tick on…” Eren then made a ticking noise with his tongue. The screen blinked to a different setting. This time Eren looked sad and the room was darker. “Annie…”~**

__

  “Why would Eren be sad over Annie?” Marco asked. He wasn’t trying to be mean, he just thought they didn’t get along very well. “Eren and Annie had their own little friendship. It’s the same with him and Jean. Annie was still Eren’s friend, so whatever happened must’ve caused a lot of heartbreak, hence the broken and bleeding hearts on the walls.” Armin explained. Levi didn’t know how the coconut haired brat knew about Eren so much. He knew they were friends before Shiganshina fell, but that was about it. He also understood that Eren had some kind of friendship with the horse boy, but he couldn’t see Eren having a friendship with the blonde one.

__

**~” I don’t know what to think now. People are wondering who you are… they say “It can’t be!”, and I’m trying to...to understand how you** **made it this far.”~**

__

“Why would people wonder who Annie was?” Krista asked. The video suddenly paused and S.P. came on the screen. “I’ll explain that when the video’s over.”. No one argued with her, even though they wanted to know the answer right now. S.P. then clicked off and the video began again.

__

**~”We’re nothing like each other, now it’s you and me. What am I gonna do??”~**

__

Nobody understood this part either, but kept quiet since S.P. was going to explain it. The thought of what Annie could’ve done made everyone lose focus on the video for a few seconds, but S.P. made sure they were actually watching and wasn’t brain dead and playing in their own world.

__

**~”Hey Armin…do you want to kill this titan…?” Eren looked and sounded like he was confused, angry, and about to cry at the same time.~**

__

The video went off and S.P. clicked on the screen. “So, you all are probably wondering what that was..” S.P. said as everyone nodded. “As Armin said, Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie have some kind of friendship with Eren. Well….h-here, just take a look.”.

“Take a good look. Who does this Titan look like?” S.P. said. It took a few minutes, but everyone soon got it. “Annie….Annie’s the Female Titan!?” Sasha exclaimed. “I’m afraid so. That friendship that Annie and Eren had? It was completely broken when Eren figured out that Annie was the Female Titan.” S.P. frowned. Levi, Erwin, and Hanji also frowned, planning to do something about the traitor later.

 

S.P. yet again gave them twenty minutes to discuss everything before she continued. She then pulled up an email with her schedule on it and YouTube. They weren’t really running out of time, they probably had about three or four more videos until S.P. had to make them go to bed. S.P. read her schedule again and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. Going to YouTube, she looked though videos and wrote some down. She had only planned the three songs and still had to show them more or Alec would get a hissy fit. After she found some videos, had them written down, put away her stuff, closed the email and YouTube tabs, and took a sip of Pepsi, she interrupted their discussing.  “Hey! You guys ready for the next one?” S.P. asked. Everyone got quiet again and nodded, still feeling overwhelmed that a traiter had been among them. “Alright, next video!”.

* * *

 _**4 pages, 1,039 words!** _  
_**Man, this is fun to write!** _  
_**Remember to leave the song you want them to react to in the comments along with the creator's name!** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to kudo, COMMENT, and/or bookmark!
> 
> **Contact me at creepyme23@yahoo.com if you have questions or want to write something together!**


	4. Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your chapter! I also updated Our College Adevntures! 
> 
> Good Time by Owl City.

**_~_ ** **The setting is different this time. Instead of Eren standing in front of a microphone with something on the walls, it was outside. All they could see was trees and a couple of bushes.~**

 

“I wonder why the setting’s different…” Krista thought out loud. “Perhaps it’s music that’s better outside?” Connie guessed. “I guess…” Krista said, leaning back into the couch. Ymir would never admit that she pouted when Krista didn’t lean onto her. 

 

**~Music that you’d hear in a club began to play before Eren and Jean jumped onto the screen. They were dressed in their uniforms, but the coats were off. They began to sing as the music got clearer.~**

 

**~The clip should Jean laying in bed. “Woke up on the right side of the bed, what’s with this Prince song inside my head?” Jean sang as he fell out of bed.~**

 

“Oh, Jean joined in.” Connie smirked. “Well, the change is nice.” Armin said. “Yeah, it is. I wonder if it’s just Jean this time though.” Sasha said, stuffing her face full of food. 

 

**~Jean got up and stretched, raising his arms up. “Hands up if you’re down to get down tonight…..’cuz it’s always a good time.”. Jean was fully dressed as he sang “Slept in all my clothes like I didn’t care, hopped in a cab take me anywhere.” Jean sang as he hopped into a horse carriage. This time Eren and Jean were facing each other in a different setting. “I’m in if you’re down to get down tonight…’cuz it’s always a good time.”~**

 

“Eren is in this one!” Hanji squealed. “We see that Four-Eyes.” Levi sighed, crossing his arms. 

 

**~Eren was sitting in a window seat, looking out the window. He turned as he began to sing. “Good morning and good night...I wake up at twilight.” Eren sang as he pointed out the window. Eren and Jean once again faced each other outside. “It’s going to be alright….we don’t even have to try, it’s always a good time!” they both sang as they jumped into a pile of leaves.~**

 

“How long did it take to make this?” Armin asked, rubbing his (hairless) chin. “I dunno. Why does it matter?” Eren asked, looking at Armin. “Usually you and Jean would be too busy fighting to do something like this.” Armin said as if it was obvious. Eren only grunted and turned back to the screen. 

 

**~”Woah oh, oh, oh! Woah oh, oh, oh! It’s always a good time! Woah oh, oh, oh! Woah oh, oh, oh! We don’t even have to try, it’s always a good time!” as the music and lyrics played in the background, Jean and Eren are seen jumping around and probably annoying Levi and the rest of the cadets.~**

 

“Never thought I’d see the day Jaeger and Kirstein along.” Levi said as he watched Eren and Jean bounce around. “Oh hush, Levi! You’d know it was going to happen!” Hanji teased. “Tch.”. 

 

**~Eren was sitting by a lake, feet dipped in it. “Feet down, I dropped my phone in the pool again. Checked out of my room, hit the ATM. Let’s hang out if you’re down to get down tonight….’cuz it’s always a good time.”.~**

 

“What’s a ‘phone’?” Connie asked. Everyone just shrugged, and hoped S.P. would explain. 

 

**~Jean and Eren sat on a rock, looking at whatever was recording them. “Good morning and good night...I wake up at twilight. It’s going to be alright….we don’t even have to try, it’s always a good time. Woah oh, oh, oh! Woah oh, oh, oh! It’s always a good time! Woah oh, oh, oh! Woah oh, oh, oh! ” Jean and Eren sang. “We don’t even have to try, it’s always a good time! Woah oh, oh, oh! It’s always a good time! Woah oh, oh, oh! We don’t even have to try, it’s always a good time!”~**

 

“When are they going to stop repeating themselves?” Connie whined. “Who knows. That might be how the rest of the song is.” Ymir shrugged. Connie whined louder. “Connie, hush! S.P. wouldn’t do that!” Eren assured him. Connie’s whining quieted. 

 

**~Jean and Eren were seen partying with other cadets. “Doesn’t matter when, it’s always a good time then! Doesn’t matter where, it’s always a good time there! Doesn’t matter when, it’s always a good time then!” Jean and Eren sang. “It’s always a good time!” the whole crowd sang with them. The partying increased and Jean and Eren continued to sing. “Woah oh, oh, oh! Woah oh, oh, oh! It’s always a good time! Woah oh, oh, oh! Woah oh, oh, oh! We don’t even have to try, it’s always a good time! Woah oh, oh, oh! Woah oh, oh, oh! It’s always a good time! Woah oh, oh, oh! Woah oh, oh, oh! We don’t even have to try, it’s always a good time!” the video ended with Jean and Eren raising their cups and the crowd singing “Woah oh, oh, oh! Woah oh, oh, oh! It’s always a good time!”.**

 

“That explains it! They were drunk!” Ymir laughed. A few others giggled along as S.P. came on the screen. “That was a different style of a video. How’d you guys like it?” S.P. asked, holding a notepad and a pencil. “Raise your hand if you liked it.” S.P. said, looking at the hands flying up. “Hm. Okay, all of you liked the style of the video. Good to know.” S.P. said as she jotted the information down, as well as some notes. S.P. put the notepad and pencil down, turning to the 104th and higher ups. “Okay, two more videos until you all go to bed. I need to decide what videos I want you to watch, so you can talk as long as you want to.” S.P. said, turning away. People began to talk, Hanji talking louder then all of them. S.P. was looking at her list and YouTube when she got an email. 

 

**To: s.p.isme@yahoo.com**

**From: alecsmith@yahoo.com**

**Subject: Videos**

 

**S.P., make sure they watch important video too. I know they have horrible lives, but they weren’t brought here for fun and games. I’ve also been watching and understand they know who the Female Titan is, so make sure they know who the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan are. If you fail to do anything else, you’re fired.**

 

**-Alec**

 

S.P. sighed and began a new list and began searching YouTube again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to kudo, COMMENT, and/or bookmark! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Please comment!!!!!!!!)


	5. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My period came yesterday and my mama's not letting me stay home. I really don't feel like going to school while my vagina's bleeding. (UPDATE: My mama let me stay home! :D) 
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> ATTENTION: Please fill this out!: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfs3mVgzFEC1glC2A6BrLeWE2gdIYO82wZob6BjbLzxD2Y4HA/viewform
> 
> Fun Fact: My favorite subject right now is Art and Humanities.
> 
> **Contact me at creepyme23@yahoo.com if you have questions or want to write something together!**

_**This is what I imagine him sounding like:[Safe and Sound, Male cover. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u41DQn8mQT4)** _

**_Contact me at creepyme23@yahoo.com if you have questions or want to write something together!_ **

* * *

 

“Alright everybody! I’m going to warn you, this song is a little sad.” S.P. said. It had been five minutes before that she got off her computer. She finally found songs that were good. Everybody stared at the screen, only able to see S.P., as she pulled the video up. S.P. managed to say “Enjoy!” before the video popped up and began to play.

__

**~Eren looked terrible. He was bloodier than he had been in the “Demons” video. He looked exhausted, depressed, and like he gave up.~**

__

 “I don’t like this! He’s bloodier than the last video!” Sasha whined, curling into Connie. Connie would have been chanting and celebrating inside if he too was curling in on himself, afraid of what was going to happen. “Well, I guess we better prepare ourselves in these few seconds.” Ymir frowned. Even if she didn’t look like it, she was also worried about what was going to happen. It was just Eren singing a song, so why did she feel dread, sadness, and protectiveness?

__

**~A sad sounding guitar started playing. After a few seconds, Eren started singing “I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I’d  never let you go...when all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, “Don’t leave me here alone!” but that’s all dead and gone and passed tonight.”~**

__

  They could tell this was sadder than S.P. let on. They could also tell that Eren had seen or done something because his voice quivered.

__

**~”Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you’ll be alright. No one can hurt you now, come morning light you and I’ll safe and sound.”**

__

“Why do I think he’s talking about death?” whimpered Marco. “That’s because he is.” Levi answered. “How do you know?” Jean asked, without thinking of course. Levi glared as he answered with “‘Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you’ll be alright. No one can hurt you now.’ gives a hint.”. Jean blushed in embarrassment and tried to shrink into the couch.

__

**~Eren began crying, but somehow he was still singing. It didn’t sound bad either. “Don’t you dare look out your window darling; everything’s on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music’s gone, gone….”~**

__

“Why does this remind be about the war between humankind and the Titans?” Krista asked. The 104th were feeling very curious. “Probably because the war outside our doors is still raging on.” Armin replied, still thinking of every possible situation that would be this bad to have Eren drenched in blood. “Yeah, the war has been going on for, what, five or six years?” Jean shrugged. “Hah! The war between mankind and the Titans has been going on for thousands of years!” Hanji said. She sounded like she was joking, but they knew she wasn’t. Actually, half the people in the room didn’t understand how she could be this happy.

__

**~”Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you’ll be alright. No one can hurt you now, come morning light you and I’ll safe and sound….Ooooooo, Oooooo, Oooooo,  Ooooo, lala ….lala...lala... Ooooooo, Oooooo, Oooooo, Ooooo, lala….lala...lala..” as Eren sang the guitar got louder. You could tell Eren was forcing himself to sing when he wanted to breakdown.~**

__

 “Ugh, he’s repeating himself again!” Connie groaned. That earned him a smack on the back of his mostly bald head and a glare from the higher ups. Connie didn’t know who hit him on the back of the head so he couldn’t yell at them, but there was no why he was yelling at the higher ups.

__

**~”Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you’ll be alright. No one can hurt you now, come morning light you and I’ll safe and sound…..Ooooooo, Oooooo, Oooooo,  Ooooo, Ooooooo, Oooooo, Oooooo, Ooooo, Ooooooo, Oooooo, Oooooo, Ooooo, Ooooooo, Oooooo, Oooooo…..”~**

__

**~Just as the video faded to black you could hear Eren whisper “I’m sorry…” in a broken voice.~**

__

“Couldn’t S.P.  show us what has happened before the videos so we get the song a little better?” Mikasa asked. S.P. flicked onto the screen, answering scarf girl’s question with a “Nope!”. Meanwhile, Hanji was seen going through her notepad paper like crazy. She kept writing down facts, questions, answers, theories, and everything else she could think of. Erwin and Levi didn’t say a thing, they were used to Hanji’s antics. Both knew she was going to have a major hand cramp later though. As if it was magic, Hanji quickly stopped writing and her pencil went flying. She was clutching her hand while screaming “Hand cramp, hand cramp!”.

__

“So, what do you all think about that one?” S.P. asked, doing something off screen. “It was sad, but I really want to know what happened!” Sasha said, chewing on a potato. “Me too! I feel like there’s this really depressing story that just crushed Eren by the looks of the video.” Ymir commented, crossing her arms. “I still want to know why I can’t remember any of this when I’m the one clearly singing. Now that I think about it, Jean, did you remember singing in the last video?” Eren commented and asked Jean at the same time. “No, actually. I haven’t thought about it.” Jean answered. This only made Hanji ignore her hand cramp and continue writing theories. “Alright, break time! I need you all to get up please!” S.P. said as everyone (but Levi and Erwin) groaned. They didn’t want to take a break, but they got up anyway. In a flash the couches disappeared and bed appeared. Each bed had something on it that clearly said “Hey! I’m your bed!”. Levi’s had a tea cup carved into the headboard, Erwin had papers on the covers, Hanji had beakers on the covers and carved into the headboards, Eren had a key on carved into the headboard, Armin had a brain carved into the headboard, Mikasa had a scarf shape carved onto the headboard, Jean had a horse on his covers, Marco had polka dots (freckles), Ymir had the word sarcasm carved into her headboard, Krista had a puppy on her covers, Sasha had food on her covers, and Connie had a razor shape carved into his headboard. In case they didn’t get the hint though, their names were on plaques at the end of the beds.

__

  “Everyone eat and use the bathroom before you go to bed! God knows you don’t want to embarrass yourself.” S.P. laughed. They didn’t understand how S.P. was happy after they watched that video, but they didn’t comment. “Oh, and don’t forget these!” S.P. said as pajamas appeared on everyone’s bed. Jean found it funny that Eren’s pajama shirt went to his thighs. Everyone (except Erwin and Levi) once again groaned but followed S.P.’s orders.

__

   By the time everyone was in bed, half the others were asleep. S.P. smiled as she watched them, but then frowned when she thought about the pain they were going to face once they returned to their lives. S.P. shook her head and carried on with planning, not wanting to think about that. S.P. forced a smile onto her face and continued what she was doing.  

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to COMMENT, kudo, and/or bookmark!
> 
> **Contact me at creepyme23@yahoo.com if you have questions or want to write something together!**


	6. Making A Song About Coraline!/The Boy In The Bubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, I didn't realize how old Coraline was until I looked it up! Coraline came out in 2009, nine years ago! I also stressed about how I spelled Coraline. 
> 
> When I was writing about them in modern clothing, I was tempted to put it as "Muggle clothing". It also took forever to find the correct way to spell modern. 
> 
> It also took forever for me to find the correct spelling of Shiganshina. I stressed over the spelling of that and Kirstein, Jean's last name. 
> 
> Yesterday I went to visit a family member and we went to Mcdonalds. I had a french villnilla ice coffee, and it was gross. I ordered a large, got a large and medium because the workers' brains were messed up, and ended up throwing both away. They were super gross. 
> 
> Oh yeah, sorry for not updating for 9 days. Have a 1,970 word chapter as an "I'm Sorry.". 
> 
> Thanks for 10 kudos and 161 hits! Also thank you for reading this bull crap!

Eren slowly opened his eyes, noticing that it was a lot warmer than it usually was. Fully opening his eyes and looking around, he realized that was not in the dungeons, but in fact in S.P.’s theater. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around again. Everyone was still asleep, even Captain Levi. That was weird, considering Levi had insomnia and was usually up before everyone. Raising an eyebrow, Eren got out of bed, feet hitting the cold floor. “What do I do now?” Eren quietly asked himself, looking at the screen he watched S.P. and the videos on. “Hey S.P.? You there?” Eren asked. His voice was loud in the quiet room, being only filled with snores and the sound of covers and sheets moving. If he were speaking at the training grounds, though, you’d barely be able to hear him. 

 

    S.P. suddenly flicked onto the screen, fully dressed and smiling. “Hey Eren! First one up I see? That’s a bit strange, but I guess it’s because you slept here and your survival instincts are kicking in. Anyway, hurry and get dressed while I wake those eleven up!” S.P. nodded toward the bathroom. A small table appeared in front of Eren’s bed, clothes folded on top of it with shoes near the table. It was the same for the other beds, only the clothes were different. Nodding, Eren picked up the clothes and made his way to the bathroom. As the door closed, S.P. looked over to the other eleven, still asleep. She wondered why Levi hadn’t woken up, but she left it alone. Maybe the bed was really comfortable. Shrugging, S.P. started clapping. “Hey! Get up, we have work to do! WAKE UP!” S.P. shouted as groans and mutters began filling the air. Eren was now out of the bathroom, dressed in more modern clothing. He was wearing black skinny jeans that stuck his big butt out, a dark green shirt, black/white converses, eyeliner, his dad’s key, and a heart choker. 

 

   Hanji, who just put on her glasses, looked at Eren and grinned. “Nice butt Eren!” Hanji happily said, getting out of bed. This caused everyone to look at Eren, everyone beginning to tease him. “Did you forget we have a schedule? Hurry up!” S.P. yelled, startling most of them. Eren sat on his bed and waited for everyone to get dressed, all wearing some type of modern clothing. Eren really liked Krista’s pastel pink sweater. “Alright, everyone dressed and ready?” S.P. questioned, looking at everybody, “Okay! Eat quickly because I really,  _ really _ , want you to see this one and I’ve got some explaining to do!” S.P. quickly said, a table piled with food appearing in front of them as she spoke. Everyone listened to her words, quickly grabbing plates and piling them with food. The beds also disappeared and the couched appeared with tables in front of them. They all sat in the same order as last time, putting there plates on the tables. 

 

  “What do you think the next video is about?” Armin asked Mikasa and Eren as he ate his chocolate chip pancakes. “I dunno. I just hope it’s happier than the last one.” Eren replied, taking a bite of his scrambled eggs (with salt and pepper of course.). “Hm.” was the only thing they got out of Mikasa as she ate her omelette. It seemed like the people at the other couches were trying to guess the content as well. S.P. watched as they ate, bouncing in her seat. She really was excited for the next clip. In fact, it was one of her favorites. A few minutes later, everyone was done eating and the tables and plates disappeared. “Alright, everyone ready? I need to explain somethings real quick.” S.P. said, “The song that we’re about to hear is from the movie Coraline, a movie made when you all are long gone.” S.P. said, still bouncing. “Coraline? What’s it about?” Krista asked, one finger pointing at her chin. S.P.’s smile got wider as she started to explain. “The summary of the movie is this:  While exploring her new home, a girl named Coraline discovers a secret door, behind which lies an alternate world that closely mirrors her own but, in many ways, is better. She rejoices in her discovery, until Other Mother and the rest of her parallel family try to keep her there forever. Coraline must use all her resources and bravery to make it back to her own family and life.”. 

 “So it’s an adventure movie?” Jean questioned. “Not really. It’s a dark fantasy movie. Dark fantasy is a subgenre of fantasy literary, artistic, and cinematic works that incorporate darker and frightening themes of fantasy.” S.P. says. “Ah, so it’s like an animated horror movie.” Eren said. “Basically. Anyway, the song is called Making Up A Song About Coraline.” S.P. informed them as the video played. 

 

**~Eren looked much happier in this. So much happier that his smile looked like it was going to break his face. Upbeat piano music began to play as Eren sung. “Makin’ up a song about Coraline! She’s a peach, she’s a doll, she’s a pal of mine! She’s as cute as a button, in the eyes of everyone who ever layed their eyes on Coraline!”~**

 

 “Why would there be a happy song in a dark fantasy movie like Coraline?” Connie asked, looking puzzled. “You’ll have to watch the movie to find that out. Unfortunately, we don’t have enough time to watch the movie. One day we might though!” S.P.’s voice came from the speakers. 

 

**~”When she comes around exploring, Mom and I will never ever make it boring! Our eyes will be on Coraline!” Eren finished singing.~**

“Well, that was short.” Erwin commented. “Oh I know! That’s why I’m showing you another video. This one kind of has a story to it!” S.P. cheerfully said, the video beginning to play. 

 

**~What looked like a younger Eren stood in front of the microphone, looking like he had gotten beat up. Eren’s large turquoise eyes stared at them for a moment before music began to play and he began to sing. “It was 6:48, I was walking home. Stepped to the gate and I’m all alone, I had chicken on the plate but the food was cold. Then I covered up my face so that no one knows…”~**

 

“I doubt you were successful in doing that.” Armin stated. “In doing what?” Connie asked, looking at Armin. “Covering up his face. It’s very easy to tell that someone has gotten beaten up.” Armin stated again like he was a college graduate. Connie nodded and turned to the screen. 

 

**~”I didn’t want trouble..I’m the boy in the bubble..but then came trouble.”~**

 

“I wonder what happened.” Jean smirked. “Jean, just don’t.” Marco quietly whispered, lightly hitting Jean on the shoulder. Eren didn’t pay attention though, he honestly didn’t care. 

 

**~”When my mom walked into the living room, she said, "Boy, you gotta tell me what they did to you".  I said, "You don't wanna know the things I had to do". She said, "Son, you gotta tell me why you're black and blue". I said I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble, but then came trouble..”~**

 

“So this is when your mom was alive...doesn’t that mean that this was before the fall? We didn’t have microphones then, so how in the Hell….” Hanji theorized, writing her theories down. Erwin and Levi glanced at each other. What Hanji said was true, Jaeger’s mother died in the Fall Of  Shiganshina and they didn’t have microphones back then or now, so how is this possible? Eren felt uncomfortable and sad that his mother was mentioned was she was long gone. 

 

**~”** **And my heart was pumping, chest was screaming, mind was running, air was freezing. Put my hands up, put my hands up, I told this kid I'm ready for a fight.”~**

 

 “Only you Jaeger.” Jean sneered, crossing his arms. “So what Kirstein?” Eren gritted his teeth, putting his fists on his hip. “Nothing, nothing….except you’re a Suicidal Blockhead.” Jean smirked. “Oh, shut it Horseface! You never try to back down from a fight either!” Eren informed him. “Boys! Boys! Stop it! We’re on a freaking schedule!” S.P. said, interrupting the fight. Jean and Eren backed down, sinking into their couches. 

 

**~”Punch my face, do it 'cause I like the pain. Every time you curse my name I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen. Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground. It's only gonna let you down.  Come the lightning and the thunder, you're the one who'll suffer, suffer…”~**

 

“Punch my face, do it ‘cause I like the pain? What kind of freak show are you?” Connie asked, Ymir hitting him on the back of the head. “A gigantic one.” Eren snorted. Mikasa, Armin, and Hanji frowned. Again, talking down to yourself could be a mental illness. 

 

**~”Well I squared him up, left my chest exposed.  He threw a quick left hook and it broke my nose. I had thick red blood running down my clothes and a sick, sick look 'cause I like it though.  I said I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble, but then came trouble.”~**

 

 “And a sick, sick look 'cause I like it though? How does that make sense?” Krista asked, turning to Ymir. “It doesn’t.” Levi answered for her, arms still crossed. Krista was still confused, but didn’t say anything. 

 

**~** **”** **And my heart was pumping, chest was screaming, mind was running, air was freezing. Put my hands up, put my hands up, I told this kid I'm ready for a fight. Punch my face, do it 'cause I like the pain. Every time you curse my name I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen. Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground. It's only gonna let you down.  Come the lightning and the thunder, you're the one who'll suffer.”~**

 

**~”It was 6:48, he was walking home with the blood on his hand from my broken nose. But like every other day, he was scared to go** **back to his house 'cause his pops was home drowning his troubles in whiskey bubbles…”~**

 

Armin frowned. He knew a lot of bullies with alcoholic dads. The situation never turned pretty, especially if the bully turned into a teenager. 

 

**~”Just looking for trouble.  Well, there's no excuse for the things he did but there's a lot at home that he's dealing with because his dad's been drunk since he was a kid.  And I hope one day that he'll say to him "Put down those bubbles and that belt buckle in this broken bubble".”~**

 

Armin frowned again. Usually the bullies’ dads turned alcoholic when the bullies were eight to nine, so they usually had some kind of childhood. 

 

**~”Punch my face, do it 'cause I like the pain. Every time you curse my name I know you want the satisfaction, it's not gonna happen. Knock me out, kick me when I'm on the ground. It's only gonna let you down.  Come the lightning and the thunder, you're the one who'll suffer, suffer…” The video faded into darkness. S.P. popped onto the screen.~**

 

“See! I told you there was some kind of story!” S.P. said, holding something rectangular. “You didn’t say it had  _ that  _ kind of story…” Krista muttered. Ymir put her arm around Krista’s shoulders in a comforting way. 

 

“Ah, well, I didn’t want to give any spoilers.” S.P. shrugged, “Anyway, on with the next video!”. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudoing, and commenting! Don't forget to COMMENT, KUDO, and/or bookmark!


	7. Shopping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE 20 DAYS BEFORE I UPDATED! I'm so freaking sorry, guys. 
> 
> (I've been reading Descendants (2015) fanfictions (all about Carlos De Vil) and now I have a new idea for a story. God save me.) 
> 
> (20 days is better than 20 years, right?...)

**~The video starts and the first thing we see is someone walking to some kind of machine. S.P. explains that it’s called a “car”. “So, what exactly are we doing?” Jean asked, walking beside the cameraman. S.P. says that the thing on his head is called a beanie and the shirt he’s wearing is a plaid shirt. “Captain Levi ordered us to go shopping!” a voice that could only belong to Eren replied.~**

 

  “Does that mean this is set somewhere in the future?” Krista asked, her index finger pointing at her chin. “I guess, I mean Jean looks like he’s at least eighteen.” Ymir answered, fully putting her arm over the blonde’s shoulders. “That means the video is set three years in the future!” Hanji excitedly bounced up and down, squeezing her pen and notepad. “Careful Hanji, the pen could-” Erwin started but was interrupted. The pen quickly exploded, the ink getting on Hanji. Thank God, the 104th and S.P. didn’t want to deal with Levi’s lecture if it got any ink got on him. “Aw man! That was my favorite pen!” Hanji pouted and looked down at her clothes. So much ink was on them that there was no way that they could be saved. “That’s what you get.” S.P. shrugged and snapped her fingers. New clothes were set beside Hanji and new pen was in the spiral bound of her notepad. 

 

   After Hanji quickly changed, S.P. continued the conversation. “The guesses you all made were good, but incorrect. This is not three years in the future. You all are dead and reincarnated by this point.” S.P. explained. “Um...what does reincarnated mean?” Connie asked, rubbing the back of his head. Armin quickly jumped in. “Reincarnation means  the rebirth of a soul in a new body. Basically, it means when a person or animal dies, their souls get reborn in a new body.”. Connie nodded, but most felt like he didn’t understand at all. Finally, the video unpaused. 

 

**~”Why us? Why couldn’t Armin or Krista go?” Jean asked, his face had a confused look on it. “Because Armin is talking to Erwin about the plans and Ymir wouldn’t let Krista go.” Eren responded, turning the camera to him. His eyes were the same beautiful color, he had what S.P. called eyeliner on, and he had a lip piercing.~**

 

  “Does getting a piercing hurt?” Marco suddenly asked. He had seen a lot of people with piercings over the years and wanted to know if they hurt. Levi was about to answer when Eren answered for him. “It depends on your pain tolerance. It didn’t hurt for me, but it might hurt for you.”. Everyone stared at Eren in shock. “You had a piercing!? Dude, that’s so cool!” Connie burst out. “It really wasn’t, I had to take it out when I came into the military.” Eren informed him. “What kind of piercing was it?” Sasha asked. “I had a couple actually. I had a lip ring, earrings, eyebrow piercings, a nose piercings.” Eren listed with Armin and Mikasa nodding. They had been there when he got all of the piercings. Everyone began imagining what Eren would look like with piercings. They all have seen the holes where the piercings were meant to be, but thought nothing of it.  Before anyone could comment, S.P. unpaused the video. 

 

**~”And Levi actually listened to that!?” Jean shouted, stopping and looking at Eren. “No, Levi just couldn’t force Ymir into letting her go. Ymir has two months of cleaning duty though!” Eren said, turning and walking to the car. It was a black car that S.P. called a convertible. They could see that Jean quickly followed and walked to the driver’s said. He cupped his hands and said, in a demanding tone,  “Keys.”. “Hold on!” Eren sighed as he dug in his pocket. There was a jingle before he held the keys in his hand. He passed Jean the keys and opened the car door, stepping in. “Finally..” Jean muttered as he got in the car as well. The screen turned black before a store came into view.~**

 

   “That car looks so cool!” Connie said, drooling over it. Jean looked excited that he was the one that got to drive it. Armin, noticing Jean’s smirk, nervously spoke up. “Um...does that mean Eren owns the convertible then?” the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. Jean’s smirk turned into a frown and Eren had an interested look. “Well, considering I had the keys it’s a slight possibility. Who knows.” Eren theorized. “Shhh!” Hanji quickly shushed them before a conversation started. Well, another one at least. 

 

**~We see clips of two pairs of feet walking towards the store, a hand grabbing what S.P. called a *buggy, and then Jean and Eren walking through sliding doors. “Alright, what’s on the list?” Jean asked, looking at Eren. Eren dug into his pocket and slipped out a folded paper. He quickly unfolded it and began to read. How, the 104th didn’t know. The handwriting was someone’s version of cursive.~**

 

 “Look at that handwriting! I wonder how they write like that!” Hanji enthusiastically said. Krista ganed a confused expression and looked at Hanji. “That wasn’t one of your handwritings?” she asked, looking at the higher ups. They all shook their heads, Hanji’s head looked like it would fall off. “Nope! In fact, I’ve never seen that handwriting in my life!” she cried out. “It’s Eren’s handwriting.” Mikasa suddenly blurted. “Yeah, it is.” Armin realized, looking at his lap. “It is!? I expected Eren’s handwriting to look like chicken scratch!” Connie cried. “My handwriting was always better than most kids. I guess I was in a hurry when I wrote that list, my handwriting is usually better.” Eren shrugged. 

 

**~”Um….milk and butter. How about you go get the milk and I’ll get the butter?” Eren suggested, turning to Jean. Jean nodded as he read the rest of the list. “M’kay. I’ll go get milk.” he said as he began walking. The next clip showed different types of butter. “Does it matter what type of butter it is?” Eren muttered to himself as he searched for the cheapest butter. “I guess not.” he said as he grabbed a thing of butter that costed $2.30. He put it in the buggy and read the list. “Okay...next is tea. I wonder if Jean has the milk now.” Eren thought out loud. He began walking in the direction of the milk section before he ran into Jean. “Got the milk.” Jean held up a milk jug, “What’s next?”. “Tea.” Eren answered, watching as Jean put the milk jug in the buggy. “M’kay.”.~**

 

**~The next clip showed different types of tea. “Which one does Captain like?” Jean asked, putting his hands on his hips and he looked at the tea boxes. “He likes black tea, but I don’t know if he just drinks it because it’s literally the only good tea at headquarters or if he actually like it.” Eren explained.~**

 

Levi lifted an eyebrow. “I drink it because I like it. Although, it really is the only good tea at headquarters.” he explained. 

 

**~”Let's make this easy on ourselves and just get black tea.” Jean sighed, rubbing his head as he grabbed a box of black tea and put it in the buggy. “Next item!”. “Hm...eggs and meat. He said it didn’t matter what kind we got.” Eren read. “You get the meat, I’ll get the eggs.” Jean said. The next clip showed the the eggs and cow meat had been put in the buggy.~**

 

Krista always felt sorry for whatever animal they were eating, but she understood that they needed to eat it. Sasha was just drooling over imagining if the meat was cooked and had salt and pepper on it. 

 

**~”Are we done now?” Jean whined. “No, we still need to get potatoes. I say we get two things of potatoes.” Eren said. “Let's get this over with.” Jean whined and started dragging his feet. The next clip showed two things of potatoes being added into the buggy. Eren payed for the items while Jean put the bags into the buggy. The next clip showed Eren and Jean walking out, putting the bags into the car, getting in the car, and driving home. The last thing they saw before the screen went black was Eren giving them a thumbs up.~**

 

 “That was interesting…..why did we need to see that?” Ymir asked, looking at S.P. as she came onto the screen. “Because the next video is going to be depressing. We’ll be finding out some secrets too.” S.P. shrugged. All Ymir did was raise and eyebrow. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A buggy is called many things. I've heard British people call it a "shopping trolly" so just google shopping buggy/shopping trolly. 
> 
> I'm sorry for taking so long! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, COMMENTING, kudoing, and bookmarking!


	8. The Cup Song~Depression and Anxiety Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cup Song~Depression and Anxiety Version - Jessica Humphrey
> 
> Last chapter was really crappy. That's what I get for trying to be original and take a cosplay video inspired idea and turn it into a story. 
> 
> Oh boy, this took a turn. This wasn't my original idea, but it worked for a chapter. Also, there're flaws in the plot line, but tiny ones. 
> 
> It only took 4 days for this update!

***WARNING*: Mentions of cutting and suicidal themes! If this bothers you, wait for the next chapter!!!**

* * *

 

“M’kay...this video with show some secrets of...a person. Just don’t bully or judge them.” S.P. looked a little saddened but gave them a strict look. When they all voiced their agreement, the video started. 

 

**~Eren stood behind a table that had a red plastic cup on it. The wall behind him was painted blood red. Eren picked up the cup and began singing. “** **I got my ticket for the long way round though I've thought a lot ‘bout cutting it short. And I'm damn sure used to no company, sold my soul long ago, what can I say?** **”** **~**

 

  “But someone is always around you, how do you have no company?” Connie asked. “This video could’ve been made in another dimension, meaning our lives could be different there.” Hanji realized, talking unnaturally slow. Everyone stared at her, waiting for a reaction. “HAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS AMAZING!!! There could be so many other dimensions, so many other creatures, and so many items -” their wish had been granted when Hanji began shouting her thoughts. “Hanji! Sit and calm down!” S.P. yelled over Hanji’s shouting. Hanji stopped talking, gasping for breath. She sat down and began writing in her notebook. 

 

**~”When I'm gone, when I'm gone, will I be missed when I'm gone?I'm told I'm lazy and dramatic, definitely emotional and sarcastic, oh** **  
** **world won't miss it's 7 billionth and one.”~**

 

 “Uh….what does he mean?” Marco said, uncomfortable. He felt like he knew where this was going. “I...don’t want to know any more.” Ymir sighed, rubbing her face. “Is..is the song hinting to suicide?” Krista, sweet Krista, asked. “I hope not.” Jean said. Eren looked really uncomfortable. 

 

~” **I got my ticket for the long way down.  I realize others have it worse but I'm not acting, I have fallen, no doubt that I have problems oh, sure would prefer a prettier curse.   When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're not gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're not gonna miss hearing that cry, you're gonna miss saying goodbye oh,  bled my way to Hell; I'm too far gone.”~**

 

**~”I got these feelings for the long way round. It's not a choice or a phase.  And I sure don't like being miserable as fuck, I got help and get better everyday, yay! When I'm gone, when I'm gone.. I should be missed when I cease to exist. I'm smart and I am funny, unique, (hot),  and punny oh, better show that shit to the world and live on…” The video ended~**

 

Everyone grew quiet, thinking about this possible dimension. Marco noticed how Eren was scratching his left arm, his eyes unfocussed. “E-Eren? Why are you scratching your a-arm?” he stuttered, drawing the attention to Eren. Eren stopped scratching and looked around, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Hanji quietly and calmly stood up and walked in front of Eren. She crouched down and looked at Eren. “Eren, can I see your arm?” the 104th thought it was weird that Hanji’s voice was quiet, but kept their mouth shut. Eren’s eyes went everywhere but Hanji. “Please?”. 

 

  Of course Eren didn’t respond to that, he was stubborn. Hanji sighed and walked back to the higher up’s couch. By Hanji’s side of it lay a bag, one that nobody noticed was there. She picked it up and walked to Eren, doing the same actions as before. While crouched, Hanji opened the bag. The most anyone could see was a syringe in her hand before it was in Eren’s neck. “Hey, wait -” Armin was caught off when Hanji took the syringe out of Eren’s neck as Eren leaned on Armin. “It’s for the best.” Hanji answered a silent question as she slid up Eren’s sleeves. “What in the world….” Hanji gasped as she saw rows of scars. How was this even possible?! Eren’s titan ability should have healed the cuts before the even had the chance to scab or scar! 

 

  “He did it before  Shiganshina fell too. Then he never stopped. After he saw the scar his bite left on his hand, he said “Great, another scar on this horrible body of mine.” we didn’t know what he meant.” Armin gulpt. It had hurt to know his friend was hurting himself while he was too stupid to notice. Hanji was quiet as she put the syringe in a bag, but it in the original bag, and began looking at Eren’s scars. She wanted to do a full body check, but she didn’t have the materials to. “Hanji, I know this is serious but Eren can’t hurt himself here. It’ll have to wait until you’re in your lab.” S.P. frowned. Hanji hesitated going back, but once she did S.P. spoke up. “This is going to suck, but the next song is also depressing. We’ll have to wait until Eren’s conscious though.” S.P. sighed, closing her eyes. 

 

 “Oh great!” Ymir sarcastically said, throwing her arms in the air.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just passing by.....COMMENT, KUDO, OR BOOKMARK PLEASE! *Cough* Sorry, sorry....but do those things please :).


	9. Stressed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gift for Jenny630! Thank you for requesting this! 
> 
> (The song's Stressed Out by Twenty Øne Piløts (21 Pilots) if you couldn't tell. 
> 
> **Jenny630, there's a note for you in the end notes!!!!**

    Eren woke up soon after, thinking about what everyone would think. He could hardly breathe, but his arm did feel better. Glancing at his arm, he looked at Hanji’s work. Meanwhile, Levi stared at the turquoise eyed brat. Since Levi grew up in the Underground, he always seen cuts of all kinds. He never thought to ask if they were put there by the person themselves, but after the person had walked off he thought about it. Especially if they gave a crappy excuse as to why the cuts were they in the first place. He’d hear things like “O-oh these? They’re nothing, I just accidently cut myself while fighting near so ‘n so’s shop..”  _ there wasn’t even a fight. I was just there.  _ Or he’d hear “You know that cat near my house? Yeah, I accidently stepped too close.”  _ the cat near your house died a week ago. You cried.  _

 

  His point was that people sucked at making excuses. Apparently Eren was an exception.  _ How did he go through the health check without Hanji noticing?   _ It was sad, really. Jaeger is what, fifteen?  _ The world’s going deeper into Hell.  _ He didn’t have any time to think about it any more before S.P. started the new video. 

 

**~Eren looked stressed about something standing in front of the microphone. Music began to play and he sang (like everytime). “** **I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard, I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words, I wish I found some chords in an order that is new, I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang, I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink, but now I'm insecure and I care what people think.”~**

 

    The room seemed to get more depressed. Now that they knew about Eren’s self harm, their thoughts kept going back to them. 

 

**~”My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think. My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think. Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, when our mama sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out. Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,** **  
** **when our mama sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.”~**

 

   Connie smiled as he remembered the lullabies his mom would sing. He quietly hummed the lyrics to himself as he stared into space. Armin, however, was thinking about something entirely different.  _ Blurryface? Who or what is Blurryface?  _

 

**~”** **We're stressed out. Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young, how come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from, I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it, try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one…”**

 

Everyone started to think about smells from their childhood. If they thought hard enough, they could smell it. For Jean and Sasha, it was the food their parents cooked. For Connie and Mikasa it was the way their moms always had their own scent. For Eren it was the way his father always smelled of something medical. Whether it would be blood, some type of medicine , or something else, he didn’t care. For Levi it was blood. For Armin, Erwin, Hanji, Ymir, Krista, and Marco, however, they couldn’t name the smells they thought of. Erwin would describe the smell as fresh paper, the kind you just bought. He would doubt himself though. Hanji could’ve sworn she smelled some kind of chemical, but doubted herself too. They just could name the smells. 

  
  
**~”It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose,** **  
** **same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam, but it would remind us of when nothing really mattered,** **  
** **out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter.”~**

 

  “But Eren doesn’t have a brother. And what are student loans?” Connie asked, his voice startling a few people. They haven’t talked out loud in a long time. “It could mean figuratively. I’ve heard some of the guys call their friends their brothers.” Armin suggested. Levi thought this too, it wasn’t uncommon to call a member of your gang a brother or sister in the Underground. “What’s a student loan though?” Connie asked again. Before Armin could answer, Erwin spoke up. “  A student loan is a type of loan designed to help students pay for post-secondary education and the associated fees, such as tuition, books and supplies, and living expenses.” he explained looking at Connie. “Okay.” Connie said. Eren was still focusing on the brother part. He had heard his parents talking about another wife and boy...maybe he did have a brother. 

 

  ~ **”My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think. My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think. Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, when our mama sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out. Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,** **  
** **when our mama sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out. We used to play pretend, give each other different names, we would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away, used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face, saying, "Wake up, you need to make money." Yo.”~**

 

  Armin and Eren thought of the airplane they tried to build. 

 

**~”Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, when our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out. Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, when our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out. Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny. We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money.  Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny. We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money. We used to play pretend, give each other different names, we would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away, used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face, saying, "Wake up, you need to make money." Yo.”~**

 

  “Basically that song was about how he wished he could be a kid again.” S.P. said as she took a ship of a green colored drink. Levi didn’t wish that at all. Neither did Erwin if he had to be honest. “Okay, so. This next song is about your world, so buckle up!” S.P. said. Before anyone could say anything, S.P. started the video. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Jenny630:** Levi thinks Eren's self harm is sad if you couldn't tell.


	10. Guran no Yumiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason you're getting an update at 2:51 AM is because doritoFace1q gave me an idea for next chapter. If you read the comments of last chapter, you know what I'm talking about. 
> 
> And yes, I did choose the theme song. Sue me. 
> 
> This 5 minute and 26 second version of "Guren no Yumiya" is by LeeandLie on YouTube.

~ **Eren stood in front of the microphone, dressed in full uniform, looking serious.~**

 

“Why does he look so serious?” Connie asked, looking around. “I didn’t think Eren could look that serious….all we usually see is anger on his face, even in his eyes!” Sasha whispered like she was telling a secret. “Eren hides his emotions well. At least the ones he doesn’t want people to see.” Armin reminded them, glancing over to their spots. 

 

**~Intense music started and kept going for a few seconds before Eren started to sing. “Sie sind das essen und wir sind die Jäger! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Sie sind das essen und wir sind die Jäger!  Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Sie sind das essen und wir sind die Jäger! Sie sind das essen und wir sind die Jäger!” Eren repeated.~**

 

 “What does Sin sand da lessen and were sand die Jaeger mean?” Connie asked, messing up the words completely. “ _ Sie sind das essen und wir sind die Jäger,  _ and it means ‘You are the prey and we are the hunter!’” Eren explained, trying not to feel annoyed that Connie messed up German. With a look around the room, Eren found twenty two eyes staring at him. “What, I know German.” Eren shrugged. 

 

**~”Our names will not be remembered if we die like trampled flowers. I refuse to be forgotten, written off as less than worthless. Scream and cry but none will hear you, plead and beg but none will help you, you no longer live as cattle, will you rise and join the battle?”~**

 

  “That sounds like Eren alright.” Ymir sighed. Eren didn’t say his opinion on living as cattle unless you asked, and even then he didn’t really say much. But still, her point stands. “I have a feeling the name Eren Jaeger will be remembered for a very, very long time now!” Krista smiled. She stopped and turned to Eren, a curious look on her face. “Do you have a middle name?” she asked. “Yes, but I -” before Eren could say much more, Mikasa continued. “ ***** His middle name is  Akio, meaning ‘bright boy’.”. “M-Mikasa!” Eren shouted. “Ak..Akio? I never heard of a name like that.” Sasha tilted her head. “Mama got it from her mom.” Eren grumbled. 

 

**~”There are beings that live off our fears, and their words are like knives as they play with our lives! They’ll try to control you as if they own you, will you let them steal your freedom? Channel the anger swelling inside you, fighting the boundary ‘till you break through. Deep in your soul there’s no hesitation, so make yourself - the JAEGER!”~**

 

 “But...Titans...can’t talk? So how are their words like knives?” Jean hesitated. “Maybe...maybe it’s not talking about Titans. Maybe it’s talking about humans.” Eren whispered to himself. “We all thought Annie was a human and look how that turned out. So...maybe it’s talking about humans, although there’s the argument that they aren’t Titan shifters.” Eren talked to himself. Hanji was excitedly writing down Eren’s theories as he spoke, her pen moving at unhuman speeds. “That could be possible, the only question is who would be after us…” Armin thought as well. Eren didn’t mention that he thought of Kenny, Levi’s uncle, when he came up with the theory. No one was supposed to know that he knew Kenny, especially Levi. 

 

**~”There is a wild fire inside you, burning desire you can’t extinguish. *Your crimson arrow rips through the twilight, this is the moment for war! Hunt your prey and act, draw your arrow back, never let ‘em get away. Set the arrow free, on your enemy,  never let ‘em get away. Pull the bowstring back, just before it snaps, feel the tension in your fingers. As they’re frozen still, go in for the kill, making sure no life will linger.”~**

 

 “Holy shit, Eren! Are planning on killing someone?!” Connie shouted. “No!” Eren shouted back, “Why would I need to kill someone?!”. “I don’t know, your up there singing about making sure no life will linger’!” Connie yelled. “Children! Children! Don’t worry about it!” Hanji smiled. 

 

**~”It’s not the hunter - not the weapon to guarantee the kill, all that counts in the end. Is your determination, rivaling the hunger of your slayer’s will! We are the hunters! Unforgiving like a raging fire. Yes, we are the hunters! Merciless, we are as cold as ice! We are the hunters! Let the arrow nearly draw you in. Yes, we are the hunters! And strike at anything that comes your way!”~**

 

“I don’t get how we’re the hunters if we’re the ones being eaten.”. 

 

**~”Only few and far between know that victory takes sacrifice. Only the can see - see it through and offerup the price. If you think your dreams come true easily...the, my friend, you’re in for a surprise. ‘Cause nothing in this world will come free!”~**

 

_ That’s the sad truth, isn’t it?  _ Levi thought as he glanced at Erwin, Hanji, and the 104th.  _ All those dreams gone to waste.  _

 

**~”Foolish decisions in this illusion, caught up in your reckless bravery! Pawn to the freedom, fighting in your chains. Victory is out there, waiting. Freeing your life is just the beginning, because the onslaught is now commencing. Reclaim the land, and then the horizon and onto the world if you so desire!There is a wild fire inside you, burning desire you can’t extinguish.Your crimson arrow rips through the twilight, this is the moment for war!”~**

 

 “Well, that was interesting.” Erwin sighed. “I still think Eren’s planning to kill someone.” Connie whispered. “All theories and thoughts aside, the next song someone else will be singing!” S.P. cheered. They were left guessing as S.P. pulled the video up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Eren's name is Turkish/Celtic/German. Eren (Turkish/Celtic) meaning Saint. Jaeger (German) means hunter or huntsman. So Eren is a Saint huntsman. I just decided to give him a Japanese middle name meaning bright boy. He is now Saint Bright Boy Huntsman. 
> 
> *Did you know Guren no Yumiya translates to Bow and arrow of Crimson? Also, Twilight. Ew. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, I busy reading The Breakfast Club (great movie for being made in the 1980s) fanfiction (about John, the bad boy.) and fanfiction of Teen Wolf. 
> 
> Translation: I was reading fanfiction of The Breakfast Club and Teen Wolf because I wanted to see John and Stiles as a bottom. (We all know I got my wish with Stiles, but John not so much.) 
> 
> (A gnat whacked me in the eye as I was writing this.)


	11. 7 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to doritoFace1q for giving me the idea! I think this could be better, but my mind literally went blank. 
> 
> Here's another 1:24 AM update! 
> 
> (In the past 2-3 nights, there has been a spider as big as a freaking dorito on my living room ceiling. Help me.) 
> 
> (I also scratched myself on my right leg before my nails are so freaking long.)

**~To everyone’s surprise, Levi showed up on the screen. He looked like he belonged in a gang, only he didn’t have any symbol or jacket on.~**

 

 “Look Levi, it’s you!” Hanji squealed, grabbing onto Levi’s arm. Levi glared at her before sharply pushing her hand off. Hanji then pouted and sat down, mumbling about  sourpusses. 

 

**~Levi was sitting on a couch, a black one. It looked really expensive too, as did the things surrounding the couch. Levi grabbed a guitar from off screen and started playing it, letting the music go on for a few seconds before singing. “** **Once I was seven years old, my mama told me “Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely.”. Once I was seven years old.”~**

 

  Levi’s eyebrows shot up. His mother long died before he was seven. Even then, she didn’t tell him to go make any friends.  _ Like four eyes said, it’s another dimension.  _ Hanji was shouting about how good Levi’s voice was when he was singing while the others were trying to figure out why Levi was singing and why no one else sung so far. 

 

**~** **”It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger. Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker.  By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor. Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure.”~**

 

 “At least that part is true.” Levi sighed, crossing his arms. “Oh yeah! Hey Levi, do you think one of the videos will be about our childhoods? Oooh, I always want to see what it was like to grow up in the Und-” Hanji was quickly cut off my Levi’s hand slapping her mouth. He slapped hard too. “Ow, Levi! You didn’t need to slap my poor mouth!” Hanji whined, rubbing her mouth. Levi only grunted as he rubbed his hand on his pants. 

 

    “What do you think she was going to say?” Connie whispered, Hanji’s whining in the background. Eren didn’t need to try and guess, he knew Levi grew up in the Underground. Knowing Kenny puts you in situations that cause you to go to the Underground. He wasn’t going to say that though. “Guys, hush! Do you want cleaning duty?!” Eren whispered, his Japanese/German accent showing. The others stopped guessing and the video continued.

 

   **~”** **Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me “Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely.”. Once I was eleven years old.  I always had that dream like my daddy before me. So I started writing songs, I started writing stories. Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me,  'cause only those I really love will ever really know me.”~**

 

_ Wrong again, never met dad.  _ Levi though.  _ Seriously, what’s the point in this?  _

 

**~”Once I was twenty years old, my story got told. Before the morning sun, when life was lonely. Once I was twenty years old. I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure 'cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major. I got my boys with me, at least those in favor and if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later.”~**

 

“Oh Levi, did you make some friends?” Hanji teased. “Shut it four eyes.” Levi said, glaring at Hanji. “But Levi, I need to meet your new friends!” Hanji whined. “Hanji, knock it off.” Erwin finally stepped in. 

  
**~”Once I was twenty years old, my story got told. I was writing about everything, I saw before me. Once I was twenty years old. Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold. We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming. Soon we'll be thirty years old.”~**

 

  “Too late, I’m already thirty two…” Levi whispered to himself. Erwin and Hanji glanced at him, Hanji smiling like a mad woman and Erwin smirking.  _ God dammit.  _

 

**~”I'm still learning about life, my woman brought children for me. So I can sing them all my songs and I can tell them stories. Most of my boys are with me, some are still out seeking glory. And some I had to leave behind, my brother I'm still sorry.”~**

 

“Back to calling your friends your brother.” Armin sighed. He really didn’t get it. Levi had a disgusting look on his face. He never once called the people he knew his “brothers” or his “boys”. 

 

**~”Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one, remember life and then your life becomes a better one. I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once,  I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month.”~**

 

“Why would I care about that crap? Children are messes that never go away. Well, unless you do something about  _ it _ .” Levi said, his monotone voice giving the sentences a creepier effect. Krista had a sad look on her face. Children and babies were adorable! Marco also had a sad look on his face. Someone he knew way back was pregnant but refused to have the baby so….she “got rid of it”. 

  
**~”Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold or will I have a lot of children who can warm me? Soon I'll be sixty years old. Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold or will I have a lot of children who can warm me? Soon I'll be sixty years old.”~**

 

 “Again, why would I care about children?” Levi said. 

 

**~”Once I was seven years old, mama told me “Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely.”. Once I was seven years old… once I was seven years old.”. Levi sat the guitar down and walked off screen.~**

 

“Okay, that was a weird one. Weird, but entertaining. The next video I’m not sure about, so give me a moment.” S.P. sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the idea doritoFace1q! 
> 
> Don't forget to COMMENT, kudo, and/or bookmark!


	12. Prince Ali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all knew I was going to do a Disney song.
> 
> Hey guys, I did not intend for this update to be ten days from the last, but I was reading Harry Potter fanfiction, school got in the way, and I was listening to Disney songs. I also really want to see The Hate U Give. I hope a Disney song makes up for the ten day gap. Any more songs you want the guys to sing? Comment below!
> 
> (I got all A's on my report card, except for science. I got a C in science. What did you all get on your last report card?)
> 
> (Power to Strive's second installment will hopefully be posted later today. Yay!)
> 
> (Another 1:15 AM update.)

The paused video came onto the screen, all black but with a white play button. S.P.’s face popped up in the top left the screen in a square. “This might seem strange to you all, but that’s because you didn’t watch the movie. This song comes from the movie Aladdin, which is about a street rat, named  Aladdin, freeing a genie from a magic lamp. His wishes are granted, but he learned that someone was planning to do evil with the genie. He also learns that the same person wants Princess Jasmine.   Aladdin tries save Princess Jasmine and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be. Basically, he’s a street rat that freed a genie, learned something bad, and tried to stop that bad thing from happening while pretending to be a prince. Most of the people that really love Disney have watched this movie and if they haven’t, they better.” S.P. explained.

 

 “This is going to sound really stupid, but what’s a street rat? I’ve only heard stories from people.” Sasha asked. “A street rat is a person experiencing poverty, homelessness or both, who are living on the streets of a city, town, or village.” Levi answered. He should now that definition well.

   

   “Eren, Mikasa, and I were considered street rats after Shiganshina fell.” Armin gave a visual. “Why, didn’t you three have a home? Last time a checked the records, you were good in the money department.” Hanji questioned. “We did, and we did have enough money, but the street we lived on was called ‘The Second Underground’. Since we lived on that street, we were street rats.” Eren explained, not giving any more information. “How could there be a second Underground?” Krista whispered to herself.

 

  S.P. stayed quiet during the talk. Personally, she couldn’t understand why or how Sasha didn’t  know what a street rat was. She interrupted before another conversation started. “Anyway, we better get to the song.” she said loudly, glancing to see if they were looking, she unpaused.

 

**~Eren came up on the screen, not wearing his uniform but comfortable clothing. He looked like he was having fun. Music ran for a bit and deep voiced men sang “Make way for Prince Ali!** **Say hey! It's Prince Ali!**   **”. A few seconds later, Eren giggled and began to sing. “**   **Hey! Clear the way in the old bazaar. Hey you! Let us through!**   **It's a bright new star!** **Oh come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!”~**

 

 “Why did you giggle?” Connie asked, looking at Eren. “How am I supposed to know?” Eren rolled his eyes. “What I don’t understand is why they act like having a prince down the block is a big deal. I never understood why people thought it was important when the King came to town, most of the people don’t even like him. Of course it could be because they don’t want to be on his bad side, but that’s pointless, the king hates everyone.” Eren talked to himself. The video unpaused before he could get another word out.

 

**~”**   **Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa. Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm, brush up your Sunday salaam,  then come and meet his spectacular coterie!** **Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa. Strong as ten regular men, definitely!”. People sang the words “He faced the galloping hordes! A hundred bad guys with swords!”. Eren continued with “ Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali!”~**

 

  “What’s with the Ali Ababwa?” Jean asked. “ Aladdin’s princely name sounds very similar to “Ali Baba,” the medieval fictional Arabian thief who utters “Open sesame!” to open an enchanted cave and take the treasure inside.” Eren explains. “How do you know that?” Armin asked, staring wide eyed at Eren. “I get bored.” Eren shrugged.

 

**~People sang “**   **He's got seventy-five golden camels! Don't they look lovely, June? Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!**   **Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers!”. Eren sang “**   **When it comes to exotic-type mammals.” as people asked “**   **Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie!”. ~**

 

 “People do not need that many animals!”.

 

**~”**   **Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa! That physique! How can I speak, weak at the knee! Well, get on out in that square,** **adjust your veil and prepare** **to gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!”. People sang “**   **He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys. He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys! And to view them he charges no fee! He's generous, so generous! He's got slaves, he's got servants, and flunkies proud to work for him! They bow to his whim love serving him! They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!”~**

 

“How are they lousy with loyalty if they love serving him?” Connie asked. “ Lousy can also mean filled with.” Erwin spoke, his deep voice startling a few people.

 

**~”**   **Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa! Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see. And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by.” Eren sang before the deep voiced men began to sing. “With**   **sixty elephants, llamas galore! With his bears and lions, a brass band and more!** **With his**   **forty fakirs,**   **his cooks, his bakers! His birds that warble on key! Make way for Prince Ali!” Eren sang with them at the last sentence.~**

 

   “Wow, Eren! I didn’t know your voice could go that high!” Marco said as he rubbed his ears. “What’re you trying to do, make our ears bleed?” Jean exclaimed, repeating the action. “I wasn’t singing this!” Eren exclaimed, throwing his arms in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favorite Disney song? I like Prince Ali, Friends On The Other Side, Under The Sea, We Are Siamese (If You Please!), I'll Make A Man Out Of You, Colors Of The Wing, Touch The Sky (it's in Brave), How Far I'll Go, Ways To Be Wicked, Part Of Your World, I Just Can't Wait To Be King, and many more!


	13. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little head cannon and Eren tried to hide behind his mask once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight by Icon For Hire. 
> 
> Since Our College Adventures got an update on October 28th, Character's React gets an update on November 2nd! 
> 
> This song seriously made me think of the Eren we know in the manga/anime and the Eren I have in my head cannon.

S.P. appeared on the screen, laying her elbows on her table and sipping from a cup with the words ‘BURGER KING’ written on the side. “Okay, so, this song kinds relates to Eren…...not really, but it made me think of Eren when I heard it.” S.P. shrugged, “Anyway, it made me think of Eren. Oh, and a few secrets will be let out in the video too. Oops.”.  

 

   Eren silently groaned, he had had a feeling that he was not going to like this at all. “Hold on, can we have a snack?” Sasha interrupted, raising her hand. S.P. snapped her fingers and a bright red and yellow tube fell into everybodies laps. “They’re called Starburst. They are amazing.” S.P. explained, watching as everybody unwrapped a piece of the candy before eating it. She was eating some Starburst too. “Anyway, on with the video!” S.P. called, unpausing the video. 

 

**~Eren stood in front of the microphone in his uniform, clean this time. Eren had this uneasy look in his beautiful eyes, and a nervous gulp made its way down his throat. The music picked up and Eren began to sing. “I don’t know how I got here, but I refuse to stay! I betrayed myself when I let others have their way, but I am holding on! My finger on the pulse, the sound of my heart pounding tells me there’s still hope!”~**

 

“What did you mean when you said you betrayed yourself?” Sasha asked, mouth full of different colored Starburst. “ ***** I...I...I’m not used to people making big decisions for me. Life working in the fields wasn’t pleasant. Sure, their were  people that ordered us around, but we’d only have to deal with them for an hour or two. We lived in what was called ‘The Second Underground’, so we were street rats. When we went home, I was he oldest person that wasn’t drunk or working, so I made the decisions. I was the caretaker of everyone there.” Eren said, looking everywhere but anyone’s face. “It got worse when someone else lead us on missions. Especially if the choices they made got someone killed.”. 

 

   Everyone was silent after that. Most people hadn’t heard of ‘The Second Underground’. Levi had though, and he didn’t want to think about how bad it had to of been to be named ‘The Second Underground’. 

 

Before anyone could say anything, S.P. quietly unpaused the video. 

 

**~”** **But people don’t like when you put up a fight, and slowly, ever so slowly, I am losing mine!  I’ll fight, (fight), fight, (fight), fight or be taken out alive! (Fight), Fight, (Fight). Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?”~**

 

“Jesus Christ, Jaeger! You’re losing your fight, saying that it’s either fight or be taken out alive, and questioning if you’re better off dead!” Ymir exclaimed before Krista could stop her. “I’m not exactly optimistic.” Eren commented. 

 

**~”How could I forget that I’m better than this? I’ve come too far to fade tonight. Fight, or be taken out alive! My thoughts are racing faster than my body can react, the danger doesn’t register, the fear feels like an act. Don’t pull the plug, I swear this isn’t how I want to go! The sound of my heart pounding tells me there’s still hope!”~**

 

“You could be more positive…” Krista frowned. 

  
  
**~”But people don’t like when you put up a fight, and slowly, ever so slowly, I’m losing mine!  I’ll fight, (fight), fight, (fight), fight or be taken out alive! (Fight), Fight,  (Fight)! Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide,** **standing on the edge, am I better off dead?  How could I forget that I’m better than this?  I’ve come too far to fade tonight! Fight, or be taken out alive!”~**

 

‘How many times do songs repeat themselves?’ Jean wondered. 

 

**~”I’ve survived on life support. I’m stronger than I give myself credit for!  These conditions only cure when we prepare ourselves for war!** **I’ve survived on life support, but I’m stronger than I give myself credit for! These conditions only cure when we prepare ourselves for war!”~**

 

“We’re in war, shouldn’t we have already prepared ourselves?” Connie asked, trying to steal Sasha’s Starburst. Every intelligent person face palmed. 

 

**~”I’ll fight, (fight), fight, (fight), fight or be taken out alive!  (Fight), Fight, (Fight)! Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, standing on the edge, am I better off dead?  How could I forget that I’m better than this?** **  
** **I’ve come too far to fade tonight! Fight, or be taken out alive!”. The screen faded into black.~**

 

“Well, that was positive, wasn't it!” Ymir cheered sarcastically, clapping her hands together. Eren continued to look away.  **  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Head cannon there! I could make a whole story abouth this head cannon, trust me, I thought about it. 
> 
> A weird thing has been happening. One night I woke up, felt sick, waiting a few seconds, threw up a little in my mouth, felt fine, and went to bed. Then, a few days later, I'm in science class (6th period) and randomly throw up in my mouth. No warning either. 
> 
> My period has stopped! Yay! (I'd honestly rather have no kids than go through a period every month. Why couldn't it have been nose bleeds instead of blood coming out of your vagina?!)


	14. Hey Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nikki (Camp Camp) voice* I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!   
> Merry Christmas! Updates should be normal (or as normal as they were...) again! I got a new laptop for Christmas!

“Well, that was very negative.” Krista thought. “When have I ever been positive?” Eren asked, finally looking at everybody. “When you’re talking about killing all Titans!” Sasha exclaimed. Eren said nothing, but he did look away. “Oh my God, you can’t tell me that Eren Jaeger, the very Eren freakin’ Jaeger that encouraged us to fight, is losing hope!” Jean yelled. “I’m not losing hope. I lost it a long time ago.” Eren monotoned, his eyes fogging over like he wasn’t even there. “But - but all the speeches, the chants, and all the time you spent arguing that we were going to win!” Marco whined. “If you can lie to yourself, you can lie to others.” Eren grunted.  
   
“Okay, okay!” S.P. laughed nervously, “This song Eren and Mikasa will be singing!” S.P. quickly said, unpausing the video just as fast.  
   
 **~Eren and Mikasa sit outside, no microphones in sight. Someone begins playing a guitar off screen. Mikasa sings first. “Hey brother, there’s an endless road to rediscover…” “Hey sister, know the water’s sweet but blood is thicker…”Eren sung. “Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do.”~**  
  
  “Aw, that’s so cute!” Hanji squealed. Levi quickly hit her over the head.  
   
 **~”Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?” Mikasa sings. “Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?” Eren sings, slightly rocking back and forth. Eren never could stand still. “Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do.”~**  
   
 “Okay, if you’re going to ruin my heart and then play this to make me feel better just to crush my heart again, you are cruel!” Sasha said to the ceiling. S.P. giggled.  
   
 **“What if I fall from home?”**

 

**“Oh brother, I will hear you call! What if I lose it all?”**  
  
 **“Oh sister, I will help you out.”**  
  
 **“Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do!” They sung together.**  
   
 _‘The bond that they have is amazing…’_ Ymir thought. Eren wouldn’t let anything hurt Mikasa or Armin and Mikasa would do the same, even if it meant she died. Armin wouldn’t let that happen either, but he wouldn’t fight. He would think logically, patched them up, make them feel better about themselves, then make a plan.  
   
 **~Music played for awhile and then the singing started again. ”Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?” Mikasa repeated. “Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?” Eren repeated also.  “Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do.”~**  
  
Connie silently whined at the song repeating itself, but physically said nothing.  
  
 **~Intense, Dj like music began to play. “What if I fall from home?” Eren sang for a final time.  “Oh brother, I will hear you call! What if I lose it all?” Mikasa closed her eyes. “Oh sister, I will help you out.” Eren’s voice sounded relaxed.  “Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do!” They sung together for a final time. More music began to play before the screen faded to black.~**  
   
It was quiet for a long time. “You know, I don’t get why you’re showing us this. Mikasa and Eren have a strong bond, so what.” Ymir broke the silence, crossing her arms. Everyone turned their eyes to her, but said nothing waiting for an answer. S.P sighed and started talking. “It’s...complicated. You’ll understand.”. Ymir clearly wasn’t happy with that answer, but said nothing. She did have an annoyed look on her face though.    

 

 


	15. Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yep. The Pokémon theme song. Honestly, the only thing I could remember of this song was "I want to be the very best,  
>  like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause.". 
> 
> As it is 12:13 AM right now, January 12th, 2019, let me tell you what happened on January 11th, 2019 :). 
> 
> At my school we have a class that teaches you how to cook, clean, sew, but most importantly, how to iron. We were ironing shirts for a grade and we already spent two days on it, but today I was the first one finished. Guess what I did when I was finished ironing my shirt (that had to be worn by a chorus person). I laid the iron, hot plate up like our teacher told us to, grabbed the hanger my shirt was going to go on, and started putting the shirt on the hanger. I was trying to get the right side of the shirt on the hanger when I suddenly baCK HANDED THE HOT IRON. Thankfully, the back of my right hand (the one I write with) only caught the edge, so it wasn't that bad. Still, I'm getting points taken off my grade for injury. 
> 
> All in all:  
> While ironing a shirt I had to for a school project, I back handed the hot iron plate with my right hand, but it wasn't that bad. Still hurt though. I'd rather have hot glue on my hand.  
> \-----------------------------------  
> For Canonwhy who commented on 5 Times Eren Didn't Have A Secret (And One Time He Did). 
> 
> I'm planning on doing I'm Alive from Black Butler next. I don't know, we'll see how it goes.

**_Here's the version of 'Gotta Catch 'Em All' that made me want to do this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prt1jjuivM8_ **

**_If you didn't read the beginning notes and didn't see my iron story, go back up and read it. Maybe you'll get some humor from my pain._ **

**_Have this 12:28 AM update :)._ **

* * *

 

“The next song is iconic and everyone knows every word to it in my time. It came from an anime called Pokémon, which came out in 1996 - which was a long time ago to me, but you all still have a lot of years to go to even come close to 1996 - and I personally never enjoyed the show, but I know the theme song.” S.P. informed while she was pulling the video up.

 

Before anyone could question how far 1996 really was, or what anime was, the video played.

 

**~Old sounding music began to play before Eren came on the screen. He wasn’t wearing his uniform and had a hat on backwards. He had a sphere in his hand, the top red, the bottom white, and a thick black line with a circle in the middle.~**

 

 “That red, white, and black sphere he’s holding is called a Pokéball.” S.P.’s voice came from the ceiling. ‘ _What the fuck is a Pokéball?’_ Jean wondered.

 

**~Eren began to sing. “I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause. I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. Each Pokémon to understand the power that's inside!”~**

 

“Okay, what’s a Pokémon?” Krista asked. S.P. quickly paused the video and pulled up another tab. They saw the word ‘GOOGLE’ but didn’t understand it. Soon, S.P. had the definition of ‘Pokémon’ up on the screen.

~~~

_Po·ké·mon_

_/ˈpōkiˌmän/_

_noun_

_noun:_ **_Pokemon_ ** _; noun:_ **_Pokémon_ **

 

  * __a series of Japanese video games and related media such as trading cards and television programs, featuring cartoon monsters that are captured by players and trained to battle each other.__



 

~~~

 

“So basically they’re imaginary monsters people catch and train to fight each other.” S.P. simplified, quickly closing that tab and unpausing the video.

 

**~”It's you and me! I know it's my destiny - Pok** **é** **mon! You're my best friend in a world we must defend! Pok** **é** **mon! A heart so true...our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I'll teach you! Pok** **é** **mon!”~**

 

  They still didn’t get what a Pokémon was, or why it was so important, but they stayed quiet. Honestly, Armin and Krista were wondering if they were monsters, monsters, or cute creature that people called monsters. Hanji was just theorizing what Pokémon could be.

 

 **~”** **Yeah! Every challenge along the way with courage I will face, I will battle everyday to claim my rightful place! Come with me, the time is right, there's no better team! Arm and arm well win the fight, it's always been our dream! Pok** **émon!”.~**

 

  Ymir kinda thought this song was representing Eren’s determination to defeat all Titans, just a different way with different creatures.

 

 **~”** **Its you and me - I know its my destiny! Poké** **mon! Oh, your my best friend in a world we must defend! Pok** **é** **mon! A heart so true, our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I'll teach you -** **Pok** **é** **mon! Pok** **é** **mon! Pok** **é** **mon! Pok** **é** **mon! Pok** **é** **mon! Yeah! Pok** **é** **mon!”. The screen faded into black.~**

  “Okay, that was just for some fun. The next video is kind of for fun too, maybe? I’m not sure yet.” S.P. informed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure you comment, kudo, and/or bookmark! 
> 
> I honestly don't know when the next chapter of Our College Adventures or 5 Times Eren Didn't Have A Secret (And One Time He Did) is coming out. Be patient with me, please.


	16. I'm Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Alive - Becca 
> 
> Black Butler ending - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdzcf2Tz2KU
> 
> Hey :). If you didn't notice, I updated 5 Times Eren Had A Secret (And One Time He Didn't). Two updates on the same day! 
> 
> I'm thinking of either using I Can Hear from Naruto or Teenagers by My Chemical Romance next chapter. Which one do you all like better? I like Teenagers better to be honest.

**~Upbeat music starts up before Eren starts singing. “Nothing I say comes out right. I can’t love without a fight. No one ever knows my name - when I pray for Sun, it rains.”~**

Ymir didn’t like this song already. Something about it set her off. Everyone else though, loved it.

 

**~”No one ever knows my name - when I pray for Sun, it rains.** **I'm so sick of wasting time, but nothings moving in my mind. Inspiration can't be found. I get up and fall but I’m alive! I'm alive! Oh, yeah between the good and bads where you'll find me reaching for Heaven.** **I will fight and I"ll sleep when I die. I live, my life, I'm alive!”~**

 

“But...everyone knows your name. And how are you wasting time?” Connie asked. “Everyone calls him ‘Titan’ or monster. And it’s probably referring to when we knew very little of Titans and we couldn’t find them.” Armin answered smartly.

 

**~”Every lover breaks my heart and I know it from the start. Still I end up in a mess, every time I second guess. All my friend's just run away** **when I'm having a bad day. I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.”~**

 

“Since when have you ever had a lover?” Jean sneered. “Before i became a soldier.” Eren simply answered.  _ ‘We don’t run away when you’re having a bad day….’  _ Mikasa thought. 

 

**~”I'm alive! Oh, yeah between the good and bads where you'll find me reaching for Heaven. I will fight and I"ll sleep when I die. I live, my life, I'm alive!When I'm bored to death at home, when he won't pick up the phone, when I'm stuck in second place, those regrets I can't erase. Only I can change the end of the movie in my head.There's no time for misery, I won't feel sorry for me!”~**

“You know Eren...it’s okay to feel sorry for yourself. We all do it sometimes. Hanji smoothly rolled that in. Eren ignored her.  _ ‘What regrets? What misery?’  _ Hanji wondered, but kept her smile on her face. 

 

**~”I'm alive! Oh, yeah between the good and bads where you'll find me reaching for Heaven. I will fight and I"ll sleep when I die. I live, my life, I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh, yeah between the good and bads where you'll find me reaching for Heaven. I will fight and I"ll sleep when I die. I live, my life, I'm alive!” Eren finished singing, dancing to the beat.~**

 

“What was the point in that?” Ymir asked, she was already annoyed. S.P. just smiled and said “There was no point. I just felt like showing it to you.”. Ymir’s frown deepened.  _ ‘If we’re on a schedule, why are you wasting time for stupid shit like this?! We’re losing very important time!’  _ Ymir yelled in her thoughts. 

 

S.P. wasn’t stupid, she had this job for years. She was there when the people of Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club, Tokyo Ghoul, and My Hero Academia reacted to their futures/videos. Honestly, who knew Katsuki Bakugou was suicidal? Anyway, she wasn’t stupid, she knew Ymir didn’t really like where she’s going with this. Oh well, she’ll have to deal with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to comment, kudo, and/or bookmark! 
> 
> REMEMBER: Comment if you want I Can Hear from Naruto or Teenagers by My Chemical Romance next chapter! 
> 
> If I end up doing Teenagers - Hanji and Erwin get to sing! That's right, Hanji, Erwin, and Levi are singing if you choose Teenagers!


	17. Teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to doritoFace1q for voting! At least I know one person likes this song.   
> O.O~O.O~O.O~   
> We finally made it to chapter 17! Only three more from 20!   
> (In case you didn't know, my goal was to get this to at least 20 chapters.) 
> 
> On a Harry Potter note, I finally joined Pottermore. I'm apparenly a Hufflepuff and my Patronus is a Nightjar. My wand is Alder wood with a Unicorn hair core 11 ¾" and Surprisingly Swishy flexibility and my Ilvermorny House is Thunderbird.
> 
> By the way, do you all know any Harry Potter fanfiction about reading the books/watching the movies? Or any Drarry fanficton? If you do, can you give me their link please? I'm bored. 
> 
> **On an Attack On Titan note - Watch Stuck w/ You, an Ereri web series: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FN6R5S5S5ks &list=PLfcw1V8LzaDPAMFOY-OZH_HsCpWnKTS6R**

  “This time the singers are a surprise!” S.P. said, clicking on something. “Singers?” Eren asked. “Yeah! There are three singers this time.” S.P. informed. “Who do you think it is?” Connie whispered to Sasha. Sasha just shrugged. “I’m betting Hanji, Levi, and Erwin.” Eren whispered to Armin and Mikasa. They both looked at him weird, but before the had the chance to say anything S.P. started the video. 

 

**~A punk looking Levi was standing in front of a microphone. Two empty microphones were on each side of him. After a few seconds, punk looking Hanji and Erwin step into the frame. “Ready?” Levi asked. Hanji and Erwin nodded.~**

 

**~”** **They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you, son so they can watch all the things you do.” a guitar follows Levi’s singing.~**

 

“This is a little weird..” Krista mumbled. Levi, Hanji, and Erwin looked younger than they did in their time. “It sounds stalker-ish.” Connie whispered. Sasha agreed. 

 

**~”Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk 'cause they got methods of keepin' you clean. They gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds- another cog in the murder machine!”~**

 

“What drugs? And what methods?” Marco asked. “There are these drugs people use to usually calm emotions. As for the methods...they can differ.” Eren answered before Hanji could. “How does he know that?” Erwin quietly asked. “His dad was a doctor - Grisha Jaeger I believe.” Levi answered. Erwin nodded, but still wondered. “What’s a murder machine?” Krista innocently asked. “You don’t want to know.” Eren answered again. 

 

**~”They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose.  Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me.” Hanji and Erwin begin to sing with Levi.~**

 

“So basically all teenagers are emo?” Jean voiced. Nobody answered, but Ymir nodded. 

 

**~”The boys and girls in the clique, the awful names that they stick - You're never gonna fit in much, kid. But if you're troubled and hurt,** **what you got under your shirt will make them pay for the things that they did!” Levi sang by himself.~**

 

“Ouch.”. 

 

**~”They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose.  Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me.Oh yeah!” They sung together.~**

 

Connie silently groaned that the song was going to repeat itself. 

 

**~ A guitar solo played for a couple of seconds before the started to sing. ”They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose.  Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me. All together now!”~**

 

“Is this going to repeat itself too?” Connie couldn’t hold it in any more. A slap on the head was his only response. 

 

**~”They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose.  Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me.** _**(x2)** _ **” They finished the song. The screen faded to black.~**

 

“That was a whole lot of teenage angst.” Eren sighed. Armin nodded. “So what’s next?” Jean asked, “More angst, or what?”. “You’ll see.” S.P. smiled, “You’ll see.”.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, kudo, and/or bookmark!


	18. Gangsta's Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't use the original, I used this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhbA8f5Bf8E
> 
> I think Gangster Eren would be kind of like the badass that Levi is in the actual anime. You know, just more of our time. 
> 
> (I missed the school bus today. I've already missed 5 days and today was my 6th, so my mama has to go to court. God help me.)

“I don’t see why S.P. tells us what song she’s playing sometimes and completely ignores it other times.” Ymir crossed her arms. “Why does it matter? I’m just waiting until we can leave.” Jean leaned back on the couch. “I personally don’t care. As long as I don’t have cleaning duty, I’m fine.” Connie shrugged. “Alright everybody, pay attention!” S.P. clapped, “This video’s a little different, but it’s still Eren.” she continued. 

 

**~Eren was standing in front of the microphone again. He was tan, had on a black tank top and white bandages on his arms and shoulders. He had uncolored tattoos, and he had longer hair. His bangs slightly covered his left eye, and when he raised his hand to sweep it over, his hand had three or four rings on it.~**

 

“Look at you Jaeger!” Jean smirked. “You look really different from the other videos.” Marco commented. ‘ _ Like a gangster.’  _ Levi thought. He didn’t like it at all. 

**~Piano notes are played before Eren starts singing. “** **As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I take a look at my life and realize there's not much left 'cuz I've been blastin' and laughin' so long, that even my mama thinks that my mind is gone.”~**

 

“Isn’t your mom dead?” Ymir asked, arms still crossed. “Ymir!” Krista gasped, elbowing her. “What?” Ymir groaned. “Yeah…” Eren frowned. His eyes seemed cloudy as Mikasa and Armin comforted him. 

 

**~”** **But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it. Me be treated like a punk,  you know that's unheard of. You better watch how you're talkin', and where you're walkin' or you and your homies might be lined in chalk.”~**

 

 “Dude, are threatening someone?!” Connie realized. “I might be…” Eren frowned. Mikasa and Armin had gotten him out of his mind state a while ago.  _ ‘Jesus...it’s like remembering the past through someone else’s eyes.’  _ Levi suppressed a shudder. 

 

**~”** **I really hate to trip but I gotta, loc. As I grow I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool. I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like -** **on my knees in the night, sayin' prayers in the streetlight. Been spendin' most their lives,  livin' in the gangsta's paradise. Been spendin' most their lives, livin' in the gangsta's paradise. Keep spendin' most our lives, livin' in the gangsta's paradise. Keep spendin' most our lives, livin' in the gangsta's paradise..”. Some kind of music followed him.~**

 

Now that Armin thought about it, The Second Underground had to be a gangster’s paradise. It was better than The Underground, but worse than normal life. Connie was whining about the song repeating itself before Jean smacked him on the back of the head. 

 

**~”They got the situation, they got me facin'. I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the streets.  So I gotta be down with the hood team - too much television watchin' got me chasin' dreams.” Eren sang fast.~**

 

“So this is an alternate universe and not the future?” Hanji pouted. “No shit, Hanji.” Levi rolled his eyes. 

 

**~”I'm an educated fool with money on my mind. Got my 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye. I'm a loc'd out gangsta set trippin' banger and my homies is down so don't arouse my anger, fool!” Eren sang these parts fast too.~**

 

“What’s a 10?” Marco innocently asked. “It’s a 10mm handgun.” Eren answered. “How do you know that?” Armin questioned. Eren just shrugged while the others gave him glances. 

 

**~”Death ain't nothin' but a heartbeat away. I'm livin' life, do or die, what can I say? I'm twenty-three now, but will I live to see twenty-four - the way things are going I don't know.”~**

 

“You’re twenty three in this?” Sasha chewed a potato. “Apparently.” Eren shrugged. “That’s eight years away!” Armin commented. 

 

**~”Tell me, why are we so blind to see that the ones we hurt, are you and me? Been spendin' most their lives,  livin' in the gangsta's paradise. Been spendin' most their lives, livin' in the gangsta's paradise. Keep spendin' most our lives, livin' in the gangsta's paradise. Keep spendin' most our lives, livin' in the gangsta's paradise.”~**

 

Connie again groaned about the song repeating itself. “Okay dude, seriously? You don’t need to groan when the song repeats itself every time!” Jean yelled. Connie sunk into the chair. 

 

**~”Power and the money, money and the power. Minute after minute, hour after hour.  Everybody's runnin', but half of them ain't lookin'. What's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin'.**

**They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me. If they can't understand it, how can they reach me? I guess they can't, I guess they won't.  I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool.”~**

 

“If Eren’s life hasn’t run out of luck by now, it’s never going to.” Ymir said. “You never know.” Eren shrugged. They still glanced at him. 

 

**~”Been spendin' most their lives,  livin' in the gangsta's paradise. Been spendin' most their lives,  livin' in the gangsta's paradise. Keep spendin' most our lives, livin' in the gangsta's paradise. Keep spendin' most our lives, livin' in the gangsta's paradise. Tell me, why are we so blind to see that the ones we hurt, are you and me? Tell me, why are we so blind to see that the ones we hurt, are you and me?” Eren stopped.~**

 

“Finally!” Connie groaned. They were about to start talking again when the video continued to play. “What the Hell?” Jean questioned. “You’ll see.” S.P. smiled. She pretended that she didn’t hear their conversation earlier. 

 

**~Eren took his headphones off, setting them somewhere off camera. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking around. He was about to leave when someone called his name. “Eren!” Levi came into focus. He also looked different. He didn’t look as annoyed, was taller than Eren, had a tattoo on his neck, and black clothes on. He also had a couple of piercings. “Come on, we got to go. Erwin needs us.” Levi hurried, walking out of the room. “Coming Levi!” Eren’s voice sounded different. Eren looked at the camera before the screen went black.~**

 

“Huh. Does this mean the Captain and Commander are gangsters as well?” Marco asked. “Probably. They look like the type.” Jean answered, forgetting the people they were talking about were in the room. Levi and Erwin let him get away with it though. After all, Levi was the type and Erwin did look the type. 

 

_ ‘Brats.’  _ Levi thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, kudo, and/or bookmark! 
> 
> (I also got into the Sallyface/Larryface fandom. Yaaaaay.)


	19. I'll Be Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'll Be Good: Jaymes Young- 
> 
> I honestly don't know what to put here except that I have a three day weekend because of Presidents Day. (Yay!) 
> 
> I got in trouble at school for throwing a paper ball at someone. The guy even admitted he wasn't mad since we were joking around, but we and another friend of mine still got in trouble (;-;).

  “Okay, so...Levi’s past. Like, his actual past in your world, not an alternative world.” S.P started. Levi visibly tensed beside Hanji and Erwin, but they just glanced at him. They too wondered what was going on. The 104th, none the wiser, looked on in confusion. All but one. Turquoise eyes stared at the Captain from the corner of his eye. He knew Kenny, so of course he knew his nephew.  

 

  “In case you didn't know, Levi didn’t really have an easy start on life. His mom was a prostitute, she got sick, he had to stay with her corpse for a while, he never knew Kenny was his uncle until recently, Kenny trained him to be this gangster type person - all that. This video..kind of shows Levi’s regret? Maybe...I dunno, it made me think of him.” S.P. shrugged. 

 

  Levi’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t like S.P. in the first place, and now she made that hate burn deeper. In the end though, Levi knew, that all this would be for nothing. S.P. would probably eraser their memories of everything and their world would burn in Hellfire. 

 

  Erwin also didn’t like S.P. at the moment. Not only is he sensing danger from S.P., but she’s going to make them waste time when they could be saving Humanity? 

 

 “Anyway….here.” S.P. started the video. 

 

**~Levi was in front of a microphone, and pitch black wall behind him. Usually Eren would be in this position, but considering it’s about Levi’s past it had to be him. He had his head down, but was swaying side to side. A sad sounding guitar played for a few seconds before Levi looked up with regret and guilt in eyes as he began to sing.~**

 

**~”** **I thought I saw the devil this morning. Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue with the warning.  To help me see myself clearer...** **I never meant to start a fire, I never meant to make you bleed. I'll be a better man today.”~**

 

“Aw! Levi, your voice is so much better in this one then the others!” Hanji gushed, sitting on the edge of her seat. Levi did look older in the video, and he looked tired. Levi could tell something happened, but what?

 

**~”I'll be good, I'll be good. And I'll love the world, like I should...yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good for all of the time that I never could.  My past has tasted bitter for years now. So I wield an iron fist. Grace is just weakness or so I've been told. I've been cold, I've been merciless,**

**but the blood on my hands scares me to death.”~**

  Eren knew that feeling. He had so much blood on his hands, visible or not. He can still remember the sting of when he’s scrub his  hands and arms too hard, making them red and irritated and sometimes bleed. He felt guilt at first, but then he become numb. Eren remembers the day that he first became numb too. It scared him the first time when he didn’t feel anything after killing a man. Made these thoughts appear that made his self hatred worse, made him think he was even more of a monster. Eren hoped Levi didn’t have to go through the same thing. 

 

**~”Maybe I'm waking up today. I'll be good, I'll be good. And I'll love the world, like I should, I'll be good, I'll be good….I'll be good, I'll be good.”~**

 

Hanji wasn’t smiling anymore. It sounded like Levi was pleading or begging and she did not like it one bit. The Levi she knew was an asshole, who made a lot of bathroom jokes, who was a clean freak, who never gave up, who had no regrets, who scared the shit out of everybody, even her. This wasn’t her Levi, the Levi she knew, and he wanted him back. 

 

**~”For all of the light that I shut out, for all of the innocent things that I doubt. For all of the bruises I've caused and the tears, for all of the things that I've done all these years and all. Yeah, for all of the sparks that I stomped out, for all of the perfect things that I doubt.”~**

 

The 104th could see the regret and guilt in video Levi’s eyes, and it made them anxious, and jumpy. That wasn’t their Captain Levi, it was not normal for him to look like that. Even standing about the bodies of soldiers he didn’t look like that, he just gave the body a look that said  _ ‘You’ve done your part, and you’ve done it well. Get out off this Hell on Earth and rest.’ _ . 

 

**~”I'll be good, I'll be good, and I'll love the world, like I should.  Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good for all of the times I never could. Oh, oh-oh oh, oh, oh, oh-oh..for all of the times I never could...all of the times I never could….” Levi finished the song with tears in his eyes, but quickly wiped them away just as the screen was fading black.~**

 

 It was too quiet. Usually that made Eren tense and alarmed, but now...he didn’t know this feeling. It was unusual and that fact in itself made Eren tense. It went on like this for several minutes, no one speaking but the air just as depressing. 

 

 “What...is the point in all of this? The most useful thing we’ve seen is that Eren self harms and Annie’s the female Titan. The rest are just stupid videos or depressing ones.” Armin finally broke the silence. S.P. stared at him from the screen for a few seconds. Then she smiled, as if there was nothing wrong, there was no conflict on Earth and everything was peaceful. It put everyone on edge. They were beginning to like S.P. less and less. 

 

“The point, Armin, will be revealed shortly. Don’t worry your blonde coconut head about it, okay?” S.P.  continued to smile, and her answer made everyone even more creeped out and scared. The ‘theater’ didn’t feel safe any more, it felt like a cage with no escape in case someone wanted to hurt them. Sasha, Connie, Krista, and Armin felt their body fill with fear, making them tear up. They didn’t dare let S.P. see, wiping them away quickly.

 

“Now, what’s next?” S.P.’s voice sent shivers down everyone’s spine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It went from depressing to scary real quick, and I did not mean for that to happen. Hm. 
> 
> **Also:** If you know Todoroki Shoto, listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaEEElbL5O8
> 
> _Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, kudo, and/or bookmark!_


	20. Episode - 38. Smoke Signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel ashamed. This hasn't been updated since February 16th. To be honest, I don't feel like I can actually write something I'll be happy with. Anyway - 
> 
> Anything that is **bold** , doritoFace1q wrote. Yes, I have asked them if I could use this and they said I could.

“This isn’t a song, it’s an episode. Have fun.” S.P. called as she unpaused the video. Confused murmurs spread throughout the room until the “episode” started. 

 

**The episode started with a shot of strange white birds circling in the sky. A crashing sound could be heard in the distance. The camera focused on a blue-green eye, staring up into the sky, dark strands of hair blowing over it. A shadow was shown silhouetted on strange, yellow dirt. “Beyond the wall, there’s a sea. Or so Armin said,” Eren’s voice narrated.**

 

“Are you doubting me?” Armin teased, but he was still tense. “Of course not! I would never dare doubt Armin the Smart!” Eren grinned as people snorted at the name he gave Armin. The higher ups were having a different conversation though. 

 

 “Oh, don’t you just love those eyes!” Hanji cooed, staring at the screen. Levi certainly didn’t “love those eyes”, but he had to confess that he wondered how anyone could get the color combination. 

 

**Eren was shown staring up at the sun. His hair was longer and shaggy, reaching the base of his nape, and he wore his ODM harness. The crashing noise was louder and was almost definitely water. Eren lowered his head, and the camera angle changed, showing he was in front of a wide, blue expanse.**

 

“I knew it existed! I told you Eren, I told you!” Armin’s eyes glittered as he forgot everything except that  _ the sea existed.  _ “I didn’t say I doubted you!” Eren laughed, glad he could see a childish spark in his childhood friend’s eyes. 

 

**“But, past the sea,” Eren kept narrating. “I’ve always wondered what was beyond that.”**

“Sometime I catch myself thinking the same thing, only in a different way.” Armin smiled. “How?” Jean asked, arms crossed and looking at Armin. “I want to see what animals and landforms are beyond it, Eren wants to see the culture and people.” Armin explained. The higher ups didn’t know how these kids knew about the sea, but they didn’t ask. Jaeger would probably lie through his teeth anyway. 

 

**The shot opened onto a small, thatch-roofed cabin in the middle of the woods. A wagon stood outside as three figures carried boxes towards the cottage. “You just try to steal some food, Sasha,” Jean growled. “I’ll get Captain Levi to chop you up into nice, tiny, bite-sized pieces.”. The door opened to show Eren and Connie cleaning. Connie had a bandana tied around his head, while Eren’s mouth and hair were both covered by white cloths. Eren turned around as Sasha, Jean, and Armin entered the room.**

 

“Connie, you don’t have hair to cover up!” Krista giggled. Connie mumbled under his breath while moving his hand over his head. This just caused a lot more giggles, and it also meant Connie flipped them the bird more than once. 

 

**“I won’t! Probably. . .”**

**“What?”**

**“Hey! Did you guys wipe the dust and stuff off your shoes before you came in?”**

**Jean glared at Eren. “Of course we didn’t! Can’t you see all of the stuff we’re carrying?”**

**“Do you seriously think that’ll satisfy Captain Levi?” Eren’s eyes were wide as he visibly panicked. “If I hadn’t personally given your sheets hospital corners this morning –”**

**“Quit nagging! Who are you, my mom?”**

“No,  _ Jeanyboy.”  _  Eren teased and laughed as a blush spread across Jean’s face. “Way the hell are you so worried about Levi?” Ymir questioned, staring at the screen when she was not blinking. “I don’t know. I usually don’t care about Levi’s O.C.D.”. 

**Historia and Mikasa stepped into the room, both of them holding firewood, Mikasa with an axe slung casually over her shoulder. “We’re back.”**

**“Wait, were you just chopping firewood?” Armin looked worried.**

**“Gotta stay in shape.”**

**“You got grabbed by a Titan! You should be in bed.”**

_ ‘You know, we all though I’d be the one to give Armin and Mikasa heart attacks. But as time passes, I’ve realized it is most likely them to give him a heart attack.’  _ Eren though, a slight smile curling his lips. 

**“I tried to stop her, but she wouldn’t listen,” Eren grumbled. “I saw her doing sit-ups earlier.” Jean started.**

**“How dare you, you peeping Tom!”**

**“Huh? How does that constitute peeping, you –”**

**“Mikasa! You do know that you’re not a wild animal, right?” Armin fretted.**

**Sasha stopped taking potatoes out of a crate, a nostalgic expression on her face. “It’s almost like we’re back in the Cadet Corps, huh?”.**

‘ _ It almost is. Now if only people hadn’t have died and we didn’t feel on edge all the time.’  _ Jean thought sourly, tightening his arms. 

**Armin turned away. “Yeah. Why do you figure we were chosen for the new Squad Levi, though?”.**

It was quiet for several minutes as people thought about this. “Squad Levi…” one of the 104th whispered.  _ ‘Good job, brats.’ _ Levi thought to himself. 

**“Protecting Eren and Historia is such an important mission. . .”**

**“Because we’re talented, I assume.” Sasha swiped a potato, stuffing it into her bag. Armin turned, expression darkening.**

**“Sasha. . . what did you just put in your bag?”**

Levi narrowed his eyes. He didn’t  _ allow  _ thieves onto his squad. 

 

**“It was something that definitely wasn’t bread.”**

**“Why, you. . .” Jean stalkeder.**

**“Give it back,” Connie sighed, placing a hand on his hip.**

**“Hey, focus! We’ve gotta finish cleaning before the Captain comes back!”**

**“Give the bread back!”**

**Historia watched the rest of the group bicker from the corner, carrying her firewood, a vacant expression in her eyes. She started at the sound of a door opening behind her and watched as Levi walked past. “What’s this commotion about?”.**

“Whelp - this is it! Potato Girl killed us!” Jean dramatically said. “Hey! I thought we were done with the Potato Girl name!” whined Sasha. “We’ll never be done with the Potato Girl name!” laughed Ymir. Sasha continued to whine as the 104th laughed at her. 

**Eren turned as the rest of the group scolded Sasha, Armin holding the bread above his head. He gulped as Levi stopped near the table, running his hands under the edge. The others stopped talking as they noticed Levi. He dragged his hand along the wood, and there was a sifting noise as dust fell over his fingers.**

“Oh my God, that is disgusting!” Levi whispered under his breath. Hanji giggled as she heard him, and Erwin had a tiny smirk. 

 

**Levi raised his hand, looking at it, before turning to the recruits. “I’m quite sure I gave you enough time.”**

**Eren facepalmed as the others stared nervously at him.**

**Levi sighed. “Anyways. . . we’ll discuss your lax cleaning job another time.” He wiped his fingers with a handkerchief. “Eren.” Eren looked up. “Hange’s itching to get the experiment started.”**

**“R – Right.”**

“Eren’s cleaning usually gets approval. What happened?” Marco asked. Eren shrugged as the others didn’t even try to explain something the couldn’t. 

**There was a loud roar as Eren’s Titan reared up, waving its arms, tongue lolling out, before landing on its face. “Eren!” Mikasa cried.**

“That shouldn’t happen…” Hanji thought out loud. 

**“What’s wrong, Eren?! Get up!” Hanji shrieked from the top of the cliff where she and Levi stood, watching. “The future of humanity’s counting on you! Get up, damnit!”**

**“Hey, four-eyes,” Levi said. “He’s not quite the same this time.”**

“Where’s his cavet?” Ymir asked, pointing at the screen. She was still feeling on edge, but she wanted to joke around. “That is so  _ weird _ !” Jean whispered. 

**The shot zeroed in on Eren’s deformed Titan. “He’s not even 10 meters tall this time, and some parts of his body don’t even have any muscle. Plus, Eren’s ass is hanging out.”.  “I can see that! Eren!” Hange waved her swords. “Can you still move? Give us a signal or something!”**

**“Eren!” Mikasa cried, jumping off her horse and running towards him.**

**“Mikasa!” Jean halted his own horse.**

**“Hey. . . that gloomy brat’s acting on her own again,” Levi said. “Time to think up a punishment?”**

“You’re not any better.” Mikasa glared at Levi. “Besides, when have I acted on my own?”. “How in the Hell would I know? You forgot that some of this crap is from the future.” Levi glared right back. 

**“No, there’s no signal. We’re done here!” Hange engaged her gear, jumping down the cliff. “Eren!” The shot zoomed in on Levi, face impassive as he stared down at the commotion.**

**Hange knelt on Eren’s back, grabbing his human body by the arms, tugging at him. “Hot!” she yelped. “Hot damn, you are hot!”. “Hange, wait! Eren’s bleeding!” Eren’s arms and face were attached to the Titan by long strings of flesh.**

**There was a tearing noise as Hange tugged harder. “Whoa!” she screeched. “Check it out, Moblit! Eren’s face! Hurry up and sketch it!”.**

“Why the fuck does she like this…” Jean whispered to Marco. Marco just shrugged, looking disgusted. 

**“Section Commander! Are you lacking in human compassion?” Mikasa looked panicked, eyes wide and body shaking. She gasped, raising her sword.**

“She never had any.” Levi said, ignoring the “Hey!” Hanji let out. 

**Hange yelped as she and Eren were thrown back, Eren flopping against her, tongue lolling out and eyes dark holes.  “Ah,” Hange looked embarrassed. “Sorry. Got carried away. . .”.**

“You always do.” Erwin laughed. “Hopefully his eyes grow back - we can’t have a blind Titan.” Levi smirked as Hanji tried to defend herself. 

**“Looks like we’ve got a long road ahead before we can use that hardening ability to seal the wall.” Levi turned away, looking at Armin.**

**“Yes. . . I knew we’d be grasping at straws from the start.” Armin frowned.**

**“Strategically, it’s not a bad plan,” Levi looked back at the steaming Titan corpse. “Instead of lugging tons of supplies, all we need to do is get Eren there. Whether or not we’re grasping at straws. . . it all depends on Eren.”.**

_ ‘The world is literally on my shoulders.’  _ Eren frowned. 

**“Experiment’s over! All troops, disperse at once!” Hange shouted, still carrying Eren.**

**“Roger!” another soldier called. “Make sure there’s no witnesses!”**

**“Yes, sir!” Jean rode off.**

**“You ride in the same wagon as Eren,” Levi told Historia as she made to leave. “I’m headed for Trost with Hange’s group.”**

**“Okay,” Historia’s expression didn’t change as she left.**

**Levi watched her leave. “You must find her at once,” the scene flashed to Pastor Nick. “Only she. . . she may know the truths which we cannot even perceive.”**

**Back in the present, Levi turned away, the Titan corpse steaming below him. In the distance, two people lay on their stomachs, watching the Titan vapor through telescopes** .  

**“I see. . . another failure then,” the camera panned overtop of Trost. Erwin stood in front of a window, holding a report as he stood by a table piled high with other tomes. More books were stacked in the corner, on the floor, and there were a few on the bed. Levi sat at the small table by the wall, legs crossed, staring down at the floor.**

“I can’t even read that many books!” Connie said. “No shit - you can’t even read the  _ first page  _ of a book before falling asleep.” Eren snorted as the others laughed at Connie and him trying to defend himself. 

**“If the plan would have worked out, we could have plugged the hole in Shiganshina in less than a day.”**

**“It’s because we lack information.” Erwin dropped the report, turning to look at Levi. “Might be a different story if there was a book on his hardening ability.”.**

“That would be really helpful.” Erwin whispered to himself. 

**“But we have Krista. . . no, Historia Reiss. Maybe we can learn about the wall through her?”.  “I read the entire report about her upbringing.” Erwin said, turning away.“She’s the illegitimate daughter of Lord Reiss, and it’s by no means a happy story.” He looked down. “But the real question here is why a mere regional lord would know the secrets of the Walls.”.**

**The scene changed to show Pastor Nick at a desk sitting in a small, simple room.**

“Oh my God, this guy!” Sasha groaned. None of them liked Pastor Nick. 

**Pastor Nick was shown in a small room, seated at his desk. There was a knock on his door and he looked up.**

**“What are you doing?” Mikasa turned around as Eren entered the kitchen in the cottage. “You should still be in bed.”**

**“I’m fine. I already slept a whole day.” Eren grabbed a potato and began peeling it. “Besides, it’s my fault the plan got shelved, so the least I can do is help out.”**

**“No! You tried, didn’t you? Don’t beat yourself up.”**

**Connie stared down. “All I care about is killing the Beast Titan,” an image of the large, ape-like Titan appeared onscreen. “That hairy bastard took everything from me. I want it dead.” An image of Connie’s mother, turned into a Titan and lying on the roof of their house, appeared.**

“What the fuck!” Connie whelped. “Dear God…” Ymir whispered, staring at the screen. The 104th were trying to make sense of this, the higher ups were surprisingly normal. “Poor kid.” Hanji frowned, laying back. ‘ _ We’ll kill it, don’t worry.’  _ Levi thought, his face blank. 

**The knife in Connie’s hand shook, and he lowered it. “It’s about time to switch watch, don’t you think?” Mikasa nodded and the two left the room.**

**Historia turned away. “Must be nice,” she said. “You and the others all know what you want to do, even if it won’t be easy. But with Ymir gone, I’ve lost my purpose.” Here eyes were dull, and she stared gloomily down at the counter. “I don’t even know what I’m fighting for, anymore.”.**

‘ _ What happened?’  _ Eren wondered, his face also unnaturally blank. Ymir wordlessly hugged Krista with one arm. 

**“Saving her is something to fight for, isn’t it?”**

**Historia furrowed her brow. “Maybe.” The scene flashed back to Ymir’s Titan stroking Historia’s hair gently before turning and running after Reiner and Bertolt. “At the time I didn’t understand what she was doing; I just wanted her to be safe. Since then, I’ve been thinking.” It flashed back to the present. “When she left, Ymir chose her own path.” Eren turned to look at her. “I have no right to –”**

**“Finally, about time you started talking again.” Historia started as Eren spoke. “When we got here, you told everybody your story. But then you just shut up; stopped smiling.”**

**“Why should I bother?”**

“What happened to Ymir?! And what is that Titan?!” Krista panicked as Ymir hugged her. Ymir’s eyes widened before she pulled herself together. “Hey, I’m probably safe.” Ymir soothed.  _ ‘What is that Titan?..’  _ Hanji’s frown grew deeper. 

**“Sorry, but the sweet, quiet Krista you thought you knew, well, she isn’t me anymore.”**

**“Good.” Eren turned around. “I didn’t really like her.” Krista’s eyes widened.**

“You should have said that in a different way..” Armin quietly told him. Eren raised an eyebrow. “Armin - this hasn’t happened yet.” he said, watching Armin blush. “Oh - oh..well, advice for the future.” Armin covered up, still blushing. 

**“No one’s actually as nice as you pretended to be. It was unnatural and, frankly, exhausting.” Eren grinned. “Now, well, you’re just a normal girl. Brutally honest, maybe, but still normal.”.**

“Yeah, it was kind of unnatural for someone to be that nice..” Jean said. 

**Eren lowered his head. “Still, you don’t need to decide about Ymir yet. There’s a part of me that still thinks –” he cut off.**

**The image flashed, showing Ymir and Bertolt in the Forest of Giant Trees, talking.**

**Eren gasped. “How did I forget. . ?”.**

“Forget what?!” Hanji yelled, scooting to the edge of her seat. Her question wasn’t answered, as the screen went black and S.P. appeared. “That’s enough of that video. Now, I have to go plan the next one, so eat.” S.P. smiled as everyone tensed when food appeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't left yet, thanks for reading and being patient. Thanks for all the hits, kudos, and bookmarks for my crappy writing.


	21. Eren's Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this slowly gets crappier as you read. I started this like three days ago, and just wanted to finish it. I also got the flu last Saturday and can't go back to school until Thursday, so I'm going to have to make up a lot of work. What's worse is that a new term started Monday :(. 
> 
> Any ideas for the next chapter? Maybe something you want to see?

   “What do you think T.V. Eren forgot?” Connie asked the group as he ate a ham sandwich. “It obviously has Ymir and Bertolt involved in it.” Jean pointed out, taking a drink of something called flavored water. “They were also in the Forest of Giant Trees, so that areas important..” Marco commented, eating a cookie with chocolate chips that kind of looked like his freckles. “Considering this was the first episode, I doubt we’ll be able to find out unless S.P. lets us.” Ymir commented. “Speaking of S.P.,” Armin whispered, “What do you all think she’s really trying to do? First she’s friendly and then she’s scary?” Armin questioned. “Oh, I know the answer to that one.” Connie waved the question away. 

 

“Oh really? What’s the answer?” Armin asked, eyebrow raised. “We obviously took a wrong turn. We should’ve drove down Friendly Road, but we drove down Predator Road. I told you to keep watch for signs Sasha!” Connie teased. Connie’s joke spread a light case of giggles (or chuckles, “Because guys don’t  _ giggle! _ ”), but the tense atmosphere spread quicker.  

 

 “What do you think Erwin?” Hanji asked, peeling back a banana peel from a banana. “Well….it’s hard to say. Perhaps we did drive down Predator Road insead of Friendly Road.” Erwin smirked as Hanji giggled again and Levi raised an eyebrow at him. 

\------

“Everyone ready?” S.P. asked, after an hour of eating and theories. They all silently nodded and S.P. smiled as she pulled up the next video. “Now, this video isn’t quiet like the others either. It’s from a future Eren, and is more like a video diary than anything else, but still.” S.P. shrugged. “Exactly how old is he in this?” Levi raised an eyebrow at the pupiless eyes. “I’m not sure to be honest.” S.P. replied, clicking on something. “Anyway, here.”. 

 

**~Eren moves back from the camera and sits down on the grass filled ground. He had longer hair with side bangs that covered his eye when they slid down his face, but other than that he was normal Eren.~**

 

“Oh! Eren, you have long hair in the future!” Sasha pointed at the T.V(.). “Weren’t you the one that told Mikasa to cut her hair short so the Titans didn’t have a chance to grab it or something?” Ymir raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Eren just shrugged n response. 

 

**~Eren nervously rubbed his hands on the legs of his jeans, looking everywhere but the camera and biting his lip. Finally he sighed and looked at the camera, crossing his arms in his lap. “My name is Eren Jaeger. I am a Titan shifter and a soldier in the branch Survey Corps.” Eren said, in an unfamiliar accent.~**

 

“Woah, what’s with the accent?” Connie asked. “Is that what we sound like to other people and we just don’t realize it?” Krista questioned. S.P. suddenly filled the screen. “Yes, hi, it is me. The accent T.V. Eren isn’t the accent you guys have, you’re good.” she briefly explained and continued the video. 

 

**~”Most people know me as Humanity's Last Hope or the monster that’s going to get everyone killed.” Eren said bitterly. “I have no specific reason for starting this video, I just felt like I needed to apologize to the people out there.”~**

 

_ ‘What is he apologizing for?’  _ Levi asked himself.  _ ‘Knowing Jaeger, it’s probably because he didn’t kill any Titans or something.’.  _

 

**~”I’m starting with Captain Levi first.  Captain, if you see this, I’m sorry about making the wrong choice and getting your squad killed. I know you’ve told me a thousand times that I had no way of knowing that it would turn out like that, but I’m still sorry. I’m sorry for Petra, Eld, Oluo, and Gunther. I’m sorry that my choices got them killed.” Eren said with a full accent, starting to get teary eyed.~**

 

Levi couldn’t believe it. His squad dies. Petra, Eld, Oluo, and Gunther die.  _ ‘Oh my God…’.  _ Levi felt the same kind of anger he felt when he found Isabel and Farlan dead. 

 

**~”Next is to Hanji. I’m sorry I couldn’t do the things you want me to. I’m sorry I’m a disappointment. In all honesty, you should get a stronger Titan shifter and have them eat to gain my Titan.”.~**

 

Hanji frowned at the fact that T.V. Eren felt like he was a disappointment, but began to quickly write down what he said.  _ ‘Get a stronger Titan shifter and have them eat me to gain my Titan…’.  _

 

**~”Next is Armin and Mikasa. I’m sorry that I couldn’t give you the best life. I’m sorry that I’m not strong enough to fight anymore. I’m sorry for thinking the getting past the walls were now impossible. And I’m sorry most of all for convincing you two to join the military and risk your lives.” Eren cried, wiping tears off his face.~**

 

“You didn’t convince us to join the military. We chose to.” Mikasa whispered to Eren, unconsciously scooting closer to him. “Yeah. You don’t always have to blame yourself, you know.” Armin muttered, scooting closer to Eren as well. Eren just weakly smiled at both of them and shrugged. 

 

**~”Armin - Armin, I hope you see the world one day. Thanks for putting up with all my bullshit and being the best friend I could have. Mikasa...thanks for being the best sister I could hope for. I hope you reach your dreams.”~**

 

“It’s nice to know that I’m the best friend you could have…” Armin whispered to Eren, gently rubbing his back. 

 

**~Eren tried to control his breathing for a few seconds before continuing. “I’m sorry to Connie because I couldn’t protect your village. I’m sorry to Sasha for not being able to protect your dad and almost killing you with my actions. I’m sorry to Krista for breaking my promises. I’m sorry to Jean for every hurtful word I said, even if it didn’t make you question whether you should live or not.”.~**

 

“Why would anything you say make me question whether I should live or not?” Jean sneered. “I don’t know, ask the T.V(.).” Eren replied, crossing his arms. “Besides, I don’t even know what I’m doing in these videos!”. 

 

**~”And even though I know dead people can’t hear me, but I’m going to say this anyway. Erwin, I’m sorry I couldn’t save your life. Marco, I’m sorry we couldn’t find your killer. Ymir, I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you and for letting Krista wash away.” Eren cried even harder, trying and failing to calm down.~**

 

“Huh. So I’m dead in that timeline.” Ymir deadpanned. “Ymir!” Krista gasped, hugging the taller girl. “I-I’m dead?...” Marco whispered, looking disturbed. “No! No, you are not dead! That’s a different timeline.” Jean interrupted. While the 104th tried to make the feeling of hearing that your friend is dead (different timeline or not) go away, the higher ups were having a conversation. 

 

  “So, you finally kicked the bucket in a timeline huh?” Levi voiced, looking at Erwin. “I guess I did.” Erwin chuckled, “Though I’m happy to keep living in this timeline.”. “Yeah, I’d rather you stay alive to see the end of the war.” Hanji smiled, laying over Levi and onto Erwin. “I’d rather that too.” Erwin chuckled again. 

 

**~”And..and for all the people who’ve felt that they wanted revenge - your revenge is here.” Eren choked out, pulling a pocket knife out of his pocket.”~**

 

“What’s he doing?...” Connie nervously commented. No one had an answer. 

 

**~”I’m really sorry to the people I couldn’t save! I’m sorry for the people I hurt! I’m sorry!” Eren cried, setting the knife’s blade on his nape.~**

 

“Wait! You don’t think he’s going to kill himself, do you?!” Marco cried out. “Dear God, I hope not…” Ymir said, rubbing her face with both hands. “Hanji, you write any faster and the pencil’s going to catch fire.” Levi commented to an over excited Hanji. “But Levi! I need to write all information useful!” Hanji yelled, as she flipped a page in her notebook. 

 

**~Eren pressed the blade into his skin, making sure it cut before forcefully making the knife cut through his nape. Blood went flying as Eren’s body dropped to the ground, waiting to bleed out.~**

 

“Jesus  _ fucking  _ Christ, Jaeger….” Jean yelped. “Huh.” watching himself basically commit suicide had an odd effect on Eren. He felt...numb. “The war must’ve hit hard for the War-Maniac to quit!” Connie through his thought out into the world. “I’ll never be able to get that image out of my head..” Sasha muttered, holding her head in both hands. 

 

“Okay, yeah, that one was a bit extreme. But still!” S.P. sighed, “The next video isn’t so bad...I think.”. 

 

“Oh great…”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, kudo, and/or bookmark!


	22. Long Live Rock 'N Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this update is late. I haven't been feeling up to writing and I have been have these headaches that just makes things worse. I'll try to get the next update out soon. On another note, my school went on a field trip to watch a high school play "Newsies". I am now sucked into the Newsies fandom (My favorite character is Crutchie!), so it would be great if you recommended fanfictions about Crutchie! 
> 
> Here's some news some of you will hate/love: I'm thinking about ending this fanfiction soon. Then I'll have no fanfictions to worry about and just go ghost reading the fanfictions I like for a little while. 
> 
> **Long Live Rock 'N Roll - Daughtry.**

**~A guitar starts playing with another sound behind it. Suddenly, a stage light comes on. Under it is Levi, dress in a button up that has the top buttons unbuttoned and black pants. He stands in front of a microphone, arms behind his back.~**

 

“Oh~! Levi, looked at you!” Hanji teased, her arm slung over Levis shoulders and pointing at the screen. “Shut the Hell up!” Levi ordered, throwing her arm off his shoulders. Hanji only giggled and and leaned back in her seat. 

 

 Eren was paying attention elsewhere. He couldn’t help but notice that Levi looked really hot with his shirt kind of unbuttoned, and no one could miss the bulge between his legs - trapped with in his pants of course….Eren! What was he thinking about?! Levi is thirty two years old, he doesn’t need and teenager! 

 

**~Levi started to sing. “** **Well, I was born the year that disco died, and U2 was in high school - thank the Lord that they survived! Got my first taste, on a Seger 45 - and since that Kiss I rocked out all day and partied every night.”~**

 

“What’s disco? And a Seger 45?” Sasha asked, stuffing her face with bread. “Better yet, what’s U2?” Connie asked, relaxing into his seat. They all just shrugged - whatever a “disco”, “Seger 45”, and “U2” was, they didn’t know and really didn’t care. 

 

**~”We still argue about who's better - Elton John or Billy Joel? We still wonder if Kurt really wrote the song she sang in Hole. No, we'll never stop believing - that's the journey of our lives! So, won't you help me 'pour some sugar' on these memories tonight?”~**

 

“Elton John? Billy Joel? Kurt? Who are these people?” Jean mubbled. Again, no one answered. Although Levi did wish they stopped asking. Why couldn’t they get that they didn’t have an answer? 

 

**~”Sing it! Long live rock - long live roll! Long live big guitars and music for the soul. Sing it! Don't give up, don't grow old! Long live crazy nights and records made of gold - long live rock and roll!”~**

 

“There are records made out of gold!” Connie exclaimed, but then paused. “...What’s a record?”. Again with the questions! 

 

**~”Summer of '96, I got my first guitar. I played it till my fingers said** **"You're gonna be a star!".  Grunge was everything, at least it was to me. A Marshall in my Chevy Sprint, just running down a dream.”~**

 

Connie didn’t bother asking what grunge, Marshall, and Chevy Sprint was. Captain Levi’s glare was enough to get him to shut up. The others also headed the glare’s warning and stayed quiet. 

 

 **~”** **We still argue about who's better - Motley Crew or G &R? We still can't believe Van Halen turned into Van Hagar! Now the record shops are gone for good, and no one seems to care. But me and you and all our friends 'Keep Living On That Prayer'!”~ **

 

Hanji was quickly squibbling everyone's name down so she could ask about them later. Levi may not care about the answers, but she sure did! Try and stop her, she dared them! 

 

**~”Sing it! Long live rock - long live roll! Long live big guitars and music for the soul. Sing it! Don't give up, don't grow old! Long live crazy nights and records made of gold - long live rock and roll! Went to bed in Cleveland, woke up in Tennessee. No matter where I'll roll tonight, I'm chasing history!”~**

Everyone had the questions “What is Cleveland?” and “What is Tennessee?” in their minds. They didn’t dare ask though, Levi was still glaring. 

 

**~”We still argue about who's better - The Beatles or The Stones? They're forever 27 -  Jimmy, Janis, Brian Jones. And we stand here in their memory 'cause their songs, they still survive.  So throw your lighters up and, darling, sing with me tonight!”~**

 

Hanji was once again writing everyone’s names down. She was determined to get everything, dammit! 

 

**~”Come on! Long live rock, long live roll! Long live big guitars and music for the soul, sing! Don't give up, don't grow old! Long live crazy nights and records made of gold! Long live rock and roll! (** **x2** **) Long live rock and roll.”~**

 

“The repeating  comes to strike again!” Connie dramatically shouted. Giggles (“Guys do not giggle!”) ran through the room for a few seconds before Levi’s glare intensified. 

 

“Well, that was that. I have good news and bad news. Good news is that I’ll answer any and all questions you have when it’ time for you to go back to your world. Bad news is that it’s almost time for you to head back, depending on some stuff. Actually, scratch that, it could be counted as good and bad news. Okay, so good news is that when you go back you’ll be able to change the future and make sure your friends don’t die. Bad news is that you have to go back and things could get worse. We clear?” S.P. asked, looking at everyone. 

 

S.P. spoke very fast, so almost no one was able to pay attention to her words. S.P. looked over the room again, then said “Okay, sure.”. “Anyway, I’m not sure what the next video is going to be.” S.P. spoke, reaching for something. “Okay, talk while I sort this out.” S.P. came back with papers in her hands.a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please pray that my headaches go away!) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, kudo, and/or bookmark!


	23. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I have a Twitter! - https://twitter.com/TotoroStickers**
> 
> This is the end guys. I still remember writing "He wasn’t trying to be mean, he just thought they didn’t get along very well." in chapter three. Sorry if this seems rushed, it's because it was. I really wanted to be done with this fanfiction, and no ideas were coming to me so I just ended it.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Jean asked, leaning forward. “I don’t know. The last video wasn’t very interesting, so we don’t have much to talk about.” Connie replied, shoving donuts into his mouth. “Hey, have you tried these yet? Apparently they’re called donuts.” Connie asked, handing Jean one. Jean sneered before handing it back. 

 

 “Okay guys, change of plans. Apparently, I’ve reached the amount of videos I can show you to change your future.” S.P. shrugged. “What?! But we’ve found out that Eren’s suicidal and Annie’s the female Titan!” Sasha yelled. “I know, I know, but I’m only allowed to show you twenty-two videos.” S.P. frowned. “Then why did you show us stuff that wasn’t important!?” Ymir asked. “Hey, I didn’t know there was a limit! Besides, now you can stop Annie from turning into a Titan and stop Eren from commiting suicide.” S.P. shrugged. 

 

 “Well...at least we got something out of this.” Hanji pouted. “I still have theories that can’t be answered without the videos too!” Hanji whined. Levi elbowed her, making her whine more. “Well, it was good while it lasted.” Eren sighed. “Remember, you have a check up with Hanji when we get back.” Armin voiced, getting up to stretch. “Do I have to?” Eren whined. “Yes. We also have to talk about your issues.” Mikasa monotoned, making Eren groan. 

 

  “This was just a waste of time…” Jean mubbled, getting up. “Yeah, but at least we got good food!” Sasha pointed out. Jean rolled his eyes while Connie cheered. “So, how do we get out?” Ymir asked, standing up as well. “A door will appear in a few seconds. Remember, don’t tell anyone but yourselves this. Otherwise I might have to come back and erase everyone’s memory of it.” S.P. warmed, her pupiless eyes glowing brighter. 

 

   “Yes, yes, we promise. Can we go now? I have Eren’s check up and and my theories!” Hanji stressed. “Sheesh, calm down. I don’t control when the door comes.” S.P. crossed her arms before the T.V. screen turned to black. “Well...that was an experience.” Marco kindly said just as the door appeared. “Yeah it was. Let's get out of here so we can do something fun.” Connie said, walking to the door with a bunch of food in his hands. 

 

“You think we can collect the food here and take it with us? It would save us a lot of money.” Erwin asked Levi and Hanji before three big bags appeared in front of them. “Well, Erwin there’s your answer. Let's get moving.” Levi said, grabbing a bag and heading toward the food. Hanji cheered and followed Levi, Erwin following her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading until the end! Don't forget to comment, kudo, bookmark, and visit my Twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to kudo, comment, and/or bookmark! 
> 
> Just to let you know, this is in no way planned out. I'm just going with what I write and then editing it later. 
> 
> (P.S: I'm now excited because Power to Strive is getting an update tomorrow. I'm kind of disappointed at the same time because the author lives in the Western time zone andI live in the Eastern :(.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Call Your Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487131) by [doritoFace1q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoFace1q/pseuds/doritoFace1q)




End file.
